The Sexy Undercover Spy
by winxclublover1999
Summary: An obnoxious Prince Sky is need of respect and manner as well as being loyal to girls. Sky's parents are worried because of the rumors they have been hearing about their son, so they decided to hire an undercover female spy to dig out dirt about the young prince. But what the female spy doesnt know is that's not all they want from her. But what else would they want? Read & find out
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is about a obnoxious Prince Sky who needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Sky is a bastard that takes advantage of girls, he's a player that breaks hearts and has had sex as many times as your parents have told you to tidy your room.**

**Bloom will sort him out though, so dont worry. Bloom's part is being the sexy secret spy, Shes Magix's best undercover spy. So Eraklyons royal's King Erendor and Queen Samara have decided to hire Bloom to spy on their son and see if he's doing everything he should be and not becoming a 'commenor' like the rest of the world. At first the couple thought hiring a squire for their son was the best option after they had heared so many rumours about his 'affairs' they needed to stop it immediatley. But that didnt seem to work, so they decided 'desperate calls call for desperate measures' and they hired an undercover spy.**

**Bloom's POV -**

I was walking through the gates of Eraklyon palace. I am so nervous im going to be doing a mission for the King and Queen of Eraklyon i cannot believe this. Bloom calm yourself you need to relax otherwise they'll think your desperate. I wonder what it is they want me to do?. Even if its something i wouldnt be caught doing i have to i cannot refuse the Royals of Eraklyon, that would be like committing a crime and going to the huge oh so oblivious Omega Dimension. I was dressed casually today i was wearing my black skinny jeans with my matching black boots that were quite short but they were still clashed as boots so yeah. I was wearing a white plain tee and a black leather jacket on top of that. My hair was down like usual and my make-up was natural because all i done was my mascara and a hint of lipgloss that was barely noticeable.

I heard my phone vibrating so i reached my hand towards the back pocket of my black skinny jeans and pulled out my Iphone, i answered the phone without checking the caller ID. I quickly pulled my phone to my ear, but i froze for a flat second or two when i noticed a blonde guy with blue eyes and his 4 other group of friends whispering and talking about me. I rolled my eyes and went straight ahead into the castle. But i then realised someone talking into my ear.

"Hello"I shook my head and then answered the phone. It was my mother Miriam queen of Sparks. If im being honest i have never ever wanted to become a princess in my whole life. I mean sure i dream't about it but i was like 4 or 5 and when all of it becomes a reality you dont seem to want it anymore. I walked through the halls of Eraklyon waiting for someone to come help me because i was completley lost.

"Yes of course i will mother. Yeah sure...Okay bye mother love you" I quickly hung up because i honestly did not want to hear any of her stupid ranting about having to be at Sparks at all times. I mean im not the only person who has to look after Spark. Their were hundreds of maids and servants why couldn't they do it, they are hired to help right? After i got out of my thoughts i realised there was a guard infront of me, he looked at me like i was crazy. Most probably because i havent been answering him for about 3 minutes.

"Ooh im really sorry" I said in an apolagetic tone. I looked up to see a very handsome young guard, his smile was so bright and his shining green eyes were staring down at me. I took a deep breath and then cleared my throat "Do you happen to.. know where the King and Queen of Eraklyon are?" I finally managed to say. I looked up to see him smirking, i rolled my eyes.

"Let me take you to their throne room" He said, so i followed him i know it wasnt accurate but i had no other choice because i had no idea where i was and he was my only hope right now, he was the only one who could guide me to teh King and Queen in their huge home. We past loads and loads of doors each pull with ethier guests, servants, chefs, maids, more guests, more chefs, more servants, more maids, even more guests... you get my giff.

We finally reached the throne room or at least i think we did, because the mysterious guy stopped in front of a huge door. It was white with golden patterns, if you ask me it was way to much for a door. The guy knocked on the door and we both stood in silence in the corridor or Eraklyon. Finally after what seemed like a millenium someone opened the door, he looked like a servant but a very well dressed servant. He had brown hair, his bangs were covering one of his eyes and his eyes, they were an amazing honey brown colour. He smiled warm heartedly at me and i smiled back, he signalled me to come in and thanked the mysterious guard behind me. I turned my head to see the very well dressed servant shutting the door, he then locked it which worried me a little. I stood there waiting for the well dressed servant to guide me.

"So...Your Bloom?" He asked me very nervously, i almost let out a chuckle, why was he nervous what was there nervous to be about. I nodded to his sort of a question thing. I looked around the room and saw a huge table with loads of chairs around it, i guess this is were my parents come for the royal monthly meeting for the council of each realm. I turned to look at the brunnette boy, he then noticed my gaze and turned towards me, i smiled at him and then he smile back. He seemed decent so i decided to atleast introduce myself.

"Hi" I said. I smiled and looked at him. He quickly opened a huge door, we had just walked down a huge - well practically a huge - aile. It looked like a church to me anyway, i turned my gaze towards the two royals sitting on their thrones. I was so concentrated on them that i almost missed what Brandon had said, he had introduced his self as Brandon of Eraklyon. The squire of the prince of Eraklyon. He seemed nice i wouldnt mind making friends with this guy. But just friends and nothing more.

"King and Queen, your guest has arrived" Brandon announced i stepped forward and smiled. They both examined me and walked closer, as they were walking closer i got really nervous for some reason. Then something that practically made me jump was my Iphone ringing. It was my mother once again. I quickly pulled it out from my back pocket. I could feel the Queens glare burning into me. I quickly turned it off and shoved it back into my pocket and looked up at the royals. I put on a smile and looked at them

"Hello your majesty. I am Bloom the undercover spy you have hired" i said pretty confidentialy if you ask me. I noticed Erendor had a nice friendly inviting smile on his face and then i looked over to Samaras disgusted look. I looked at my feet and then back at her. She then looked me up and down, i felt like the whole world was judging me when it was infact one horrible person.

"Yes we know that" She said. She turned towards Erendor who nodded and then took a look at Brandon who looked upset he also nodded. I looked at the 3 confused. I just stood there in silence waiting for someone to say something? anything?..."We have invited you here because we want you to go undercover as our son's maid and spy on him and see what he's up to, we tried a squire but he would let him in so we've decided to try a female approach." Samara took a deep breath and then said "We need you to find out if these Eraklyon affair rumours are true. We want you to be on the job for a month"

"Wait" I said releasing a huge breath that i didnt even realise i was holding" I have to do what ever your son says and when ever he wants" I said, i wasnt a spy who cleans after a spoilt prince that probably doesnt know how to bath his self. And these 'royal affairs' what is this guy a royal man whore prostitue or something seriously? Both Samara and Erendor nodded. They quickly looked at eachother and then back at me.

"We have decided since our son can be selfish and spoilt at times and gets whatever he wants, it will be easy for you to give up. But we want you to stay untill you've found some dirt" Erendor said "So we want to pay you £300,000 for the whole month" I had to think about it for a while was the money worth it. The only reason i had come to Eraklyon was because i was expecting a murder scene, like a guards mysterious dissapearance or something not this. But i had no choice i didnt want to be bad mouthed by the royals of Eraklyon.

"Fine but we need a back up story. My names Alexandra David and im a commoner from Eraklyon who's family is to poor to pay for my college tution. So you guys have decided to help me out and pay for tution. And if that son of yours asks why you've mysterously decided to hire me, its because your really good friends with my parents understood and i want a comfortable bedroom" I said smuggly. I smirked and then signalled Brandon to lead me to my bedroom.

"Wow you have alot of guts standing up to Samara and Erendor" Brandon said smirking. I turned to look at him i dont know why but i wanted to rip that smirk off his face and shove it down his throat. We carried on walking untill we reached two huge doors. Brandon opened the door and then signalled me to go in "This is your bedroom, if you need anything there will be both a maid and a servant. And i'll send your maids uniuform down then you can start working for Prince Sky" Brandon said.

"Tell me things about this Prince Sky, like his interests and everything that a maid on an undercover mission needs to know" I said giggling. I looked over to Brandon who was chuckling as well he took my suitcase and then opened the huge wardrobe and placed it in there ready for me to unpack.

"I'm quite suprised that you dont know who Prince Sky is normally every girl goes crazy because he might someday pick one of them to be his wife, which he is currently looking for. Anyway Sky is a player he plays girls hearts at this very moment i think he's got 11 girlfriends. He likes sports like basketball and football but thats about it. Hes sensible when it comes to his Eraklyon schedule and he does his ' act ' of politness infront of every royal, but infront of his parents hes an obnoxious idot" Brandon said "Oh and he creates a lot of mess, so you'll be cleaning his room alot" Brandon said smirking.

"When i first received the call off Eraklyons royals i thought it was a murder case or a dissapearance because that's all ive ever investigated as an undercover spy. But when they told me i had to do this i thought it was a joke, i mean seriously who even hires a female to spy on their son because of his affairs, and by the word affairs he must be a man whore or something" I said laughing. Brandon was also laughing, after a while he left and i got into my traditional maids uniform which was black and white. It was a black dress that went puffy at the bottom it ended a little above my knees. The dress had a white apron with frills on the bottom of the apron. I quickly done up the back and put on my plain black flats. Which if you ask me were disgusting. I tied my hair up in a ponytail high up and then headed downstairs to the throne room with the help of a maid of course. I thanked her and then entered in my uniform.

I saw the King and Queen, Erendor and Samara i walked towards them and then i noticed a blonde. The same blonde that was starring at me with his friends when i first entered. I then noticed Brandon stood next to the blonde. They all turned to face me and then for the first time ever Samara smiled and signalled me to walk towards her so i did. I stood beside her i actually felt quite nervous because i was about to meet a prince not just a prince but the prince of Eraklyon i wonder where he is?

"Alexandra this is my son Prince of Eraklyon he will be your boss for the month okay and Sky son please dont be to harsh on her because she is the daughter of a really close friend and i do not want to be the one sending her home because of one of your actions. Shes going to your maid for a month, a personal maid and not a toy to play with understood. You both are dismissed" Samara said walking off with Erendor following her behind. I quickly took a look at Samara and rolled my eyes then i faced the so called 'Prince'

"So what can i do for you" I said politley. He was smirking at me "Why the hell are you smirking?" I asked i was getting a little harsh but god i hated that gorgeous smirk. He then turned to Brandon and laughed. I was so spun out like what was so funny? I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot waiting for him to be a normal human being.

"Shut it you stupid maid and go clean my room" He said harshly. He then looked at Brandon and handed him papaers. I wanted to punch him right in the balls seriously but it was to late because he had already left the room at one point he did turn around and quickly take a look at me. When he was about to leave the room he quickly stopped and turned around and i think he was looking at me i couldnt tell because of the distance between us. "Get to work slut" He shouted. I was seriously about to go punch him but Brandon held me back luckily that stuck up prince didnt notice me nearly run up to him and knock his teeth out. I was proffesionally trained fighter and i was trained by the best...Hogan.

Brandon led me to that abnoxious princes room and he was right it was a mess, clothes everywhere and even bits of food. While i was cleaning a even found several pairs of panties which i put in a box for evidence to give to Samara to prove her son was a man whore. While i was cleaning the door opened to reveal the abnoxious prince. I turned to look at him and then he noticed the box of panties. I smirked "I didnt know princes wore lingerie, i wonder how they look on a boy" I said smirked even more because i didnt even call him a man but a boy and i could tell he was pissed. He walked towards me and was about to slap me or it looked like that. "What do you think your doing?" I asked he walked closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"You want to see how good they look on me? take yours off and pass them hear" He whispered in my ear, the cheeky bastard then slapped my ass and walked in to the bathroom, luckily i controlled myself and stopped my self from getting the dagger out from inside my inform. It was a hidden i always carried one around with me just in case of something like this. Especially because this century think its okay to assault girls in anyway possible.

I was casually cleaning when i saw the so called 'prince' who doesnt act very 'princey' because he was stood by the door of his bathroom compltley naked. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him into the bathroom. I noticed his smirk fade when he didnt see me blush. I wouldnt even if i had a knife to my neck, i mean ive seen things like that before hes not the first. I was cleaning the sink in the bathroom when the prince turned up behind me. I looked over to him and kept my eyes on his face and no where else. I stood there waiting for him to say something because he clearly did want to say something because he was blocking my way.

"So...Alex" He started i just stood there waiting for this idiot to say something proper. He walked a little closer expecting me to move back but i didnt i stood there waiting for him to finish his sentence which clearly was going to take him longer than a year. He was about to say something but i could tell what it was by his smirk.

"Look Prince..." i started but he interrupted me "Call me Sky" I rolled my eyes and then looked him directly in the eyes "Look Sky i am only here for my college tution nothing more and i dont need someone like you distracting me from my work and dont try and touch me because i will sue you" I said as i pushed past him and walked out his room and stormed into the throne room. When i stormed through i saw 5 girls one was blonde, one was brunette, one had purple hair, one had very dark hair with a lighter shade of streaks in her hair and the last one had dark blue hair which almost looked black. They all turned to look at me i walked up to Samara and then glared full on.

"Girls why dont you go over for a sec while i speak to Alexandra" Samara said, she signalled the 5 girls who were judging me by looking me up and down which just annoyed me more. Samara and i then walked to the opposite side of them and started arguing. I then noticed Brandon enter and walk up to the blonde girl, he gave her a kiss and then they started talking. He then noticed me and Samara arguing and excused his self from the group and walked towards Samara and I.

"Whats happened?" He asked us with pure genuine concern which was nice, i knew i liked Brandon. We would be good friends, we started explaining what had happened upstairs and the fact the prince called me and i recall a 'slut'. After Brandon sorted the situation i was requested to go tidy in the games room where Sky and his other pervy 4 other friends were. They were so childish playing games on the Xbox. I had to spy on them but undercover and listen to their conversations.

**Reviews please, i hope you guys like this story, if you do please tell so i know if i should carry on or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yay im finally back from my holiday, 1 week in Scotland and another in machester to see my cousins. Really enjoyed but again Im really really sorry for the really late updates and the fact that i havent been reading or reviewing any of your stories.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. Remember that Bloom is reffered as Alex because thats her fake name and the only people who know its not her real name is Erendor, Samara and Brandon.**

**Just to remind you Bloom is reffered to her undercover name which is Alex.**

**Sky's POV -**

I was walking down the corridor when i saw my very fit personal maid come out of the throne room, she was with Brandon. That bastard i didnt really like him he is always boring even Timmy's more fun than that guy. And i bet that sexy maid over there is more fun than all of us together. She and Brandon were walking my way but they didnt realise i was standing infront of them in, so they bumped in to me. I wanted to quickly make a distraction to make Brandon go away because i wanted to make a deal with Alex, god she is fit when she's walking i cannot even imagine what she'll be like in bed. I got out of my thoughts when i heard Brandon's annoying voice.

"Sky? are you there" He asked me. I saw him glance from me to Alex the maid. She looked a bit worried as well, how bad was i day dreaming about her god, but she is hot i wonder what her tits look like. Ooh yeah that reminds me i have to meet my 3rd girlfriend jennifer tonight for some fun.

"Yeah" I answered. "Brandon go check on the documents for tommorows meeting's and make sure my parents invite every royal and their heirs we have alliances to discuss. Ooh and get my royal attire washed and dry cleaned some hoe spilt some red wine on it" I said causing Alex and I to be alone. I smirked and walked closer to her. I put a two fingers under her chin and lifted her face making her look straight into my eyes. I had to admit i loved her eyes, they were so easy to get lost in. "And as for you, me and you need to talk, come into my room" I said i grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to my room. God this girl would not co-operate seriously what is up with this chick?

"Why do we need to talk, im your maid i clean up after you and tidy everything you need, bring your food for you and do your chores because thats what maids do and theres nothing else to it" Alex said while i was dragging her into my room. We finally reached in there and i locked the door behind us. I turned to face her and noticed she was cleaning, i rolled my eyes she was really dedicated to her work.

"We need to talk because i have a propisition for you instead of being my maid why dont you..." I started but was interrupted by Alex. She was smirking and i think she knew what i had in mind, hopefully she did because if im being honest its kind of embarrassing to admit in front of a girl even though i've done it several times.

"Yeah...yeah i know be your stupid mistress, well guess what Prince Sky" She said walking towards me, her lips were inches away from mine. She smiled a very cheesy smile, i thought it was a cute smile though"You may think i'd do anything for money because my families poor and cant afford my college tution for Alfea but guess what prince boy. No way would i sell my body to someone like you. I would rather do 5 years of jail than spend even a week in the same bed as you. Infact i feel sorry for your future wife because she's going to live a miserable life forever" Alex said, she really was pissing me off "Ooh im sorry did i piss the prince of Eraklyon off?" Alex asked. "Now if you excuse me i have things to clean" She said winking. I really wanted to grab her and kiss her. My hands turned into fists but i breathed in and out i only controlled myself because i did not want to be on the news again about punching someone.

I watched as Alex walked out in her sexy maid uniform, I wish i could just rip it off and... stop yourself Sky your suppose to be focsued on your schedule not some stupid cheap maid. I quickly shut my room door and locked it, i was heading to the throne room for a conference with the royals of Sparks. About a propisition i wonder what it was?

I quickly changed into another one of my Royal attire. It was cream and a royal blue with my badges on it, They were rewarded from the council for becoming a suitable prince for Eraklyon. Of course then my father was very proud but after a while he started getting distant from me which pissed me off and made me into this obnoxious sex machine that breaks and plays girls for 'fun'

I opened my door to see Alex heading to my room, she walked past me pushing my shoulder slightly with hers. Wow. Anyway i carried on down the hallway and down the stairs to the Throne room as my parents call it. I walked in to see My parents, Queen Miriam and King Oritel sat around a table. Brandon was also there, there was a seat next to him.

"Your late, Prince Sky" Erendor scolded me. I just secretly rolled my eyes, Ignoring his comment i sat down next to Brandon and turned to face the almighty warrior King Oritel and must io admit beautiful wife Queen Miriam. She mustve been a babe when they were around my age.

"Hello, King and Queen of Sparks to what may i owe this pleasure" I said in my royal voice which made people believe i was innocent. Oh god if only they knew how 'innocent' i really was. I stopped my thoughts when Oritel spoke.

"Hello Prince Sky, we have a propasal for the alliances of Sparks and Eraklyon" He said in a very polite manner but he was really very serious. His eyes were dead facing Sky. The corners of his mouth were curled up turning into a slight smirk or smile, i couldnt really tell. He was breathing quite hard as well. The room fell into a very...very awkward silence. But i couldnt bare the pain anymore so i decided to break the silence and the looks the parents were giving eachother.

"But we already have an alliance with Sparks" I said curious. I swear last month ago i made an alliance with Sparks and Oritel him self accepted. Man he really is getting old if he doesnt remember the events that occured last month.

"Yes i know that and if you would kindly let me finish my sentences instead of interrupting you would've heard the rest of my request. I would like to propose a marriage of the prince of Sparks to the prince of Eraklyon" He said a very true and deep smile on his face. And Miriam was extremely happy about the words coming out of her husbands mouth. I thought for a while a Marriage, that wouldnt be to bad. But it means i'd have to sleep with the same girl. Man she betta be hot or somethin. I thought.

"Yes of course" Miriam shouted standing up, I turned around to face my parents i hadnt realised that their facial expression was extremly happy that they were about to turn red and pass out. Lukcily Oritel and Miriam stood up and hugged them.

"Uh..excuse me" I said making them all turn and face me. I looked over to Brandon who had a slight smile on his face. Not a grin. Not a smirk but a true smile that i swear i have never seen. "Can i atleast meet the princess of Sparks and then decided?" I asked unfazed. I could tell i was frowning a bit but i hid it with a serious expression. The room once again met with silence. It seemed as if i had made everyone a little upset.

"Uh..yes of course, how silly of us not to consider your idea. How about next week" Oritel said. Erendor and Samara shared a worried look, because they were the only ones along with Brandon. Who knew about Bloom the undercover maid.

"How about next month Oritel, because this month our prince here is tied up in a very tight schedule. So even if he did have time it would be a little over an hour. If next month than we can arrange a weekend away instead?" Erendor asked grinning a little at his genious idea. Erendor quickly gave Samara a quick look.

"Thats perfect" Miriam said stepping beside Oritel. She was smiling brightly revealing her perfect white teeth that glistened in the light of the room. Her hair looked really fimiliar to Alex's but i guess that was just a coincidence.

"Ok, you are dismissed for the rest of the day Prince Sky, i'll go to the afternoon meeting for you since my schedule is free. So go and relax for today. And Brandon you join Sky to" Erendor said giving both the boys a smile. Brandon and I nodded and then we headed to our rooms. I was smirking a little i then held my cell phone to my ear and heard Riven answer.

"_Hey dude_" He said, i could almost see him smirking through the phone right now.

"_Hey, come over i have the rest of the day over, bring the boys we can mess with my new maid. Shes one hell of a babe. She hard to get and fiesty as well but trust me i'll have her in my bed by the end of the month_" I said smirking into the phone.

"_Dude, nice one we'll be there in 5 minutes. We'll meet in your room, I'll bring Scott, Mason and Drake_**( OC )**" Riven said as he hung up.

"_Alright see you_" I said and hung up, I opened the double doors leading to my bedroom. I smirked as i saw the sexy maid bending down to pick up something she had dropped but unfortunatley she noticed me and stood up and pulled her dress further down covering her full thighs.

"Ooh, c'mon i was enjoying that then" I said frowning, i was expecting her to blush like a tomato but she just rolled her eyes. Typical. I walked over to my bed and sat down, I took my shoes and socks off and threw them to god knows where. I grinned slightly knowing my maid would have to pick them up and set them in the right place. She walked to where my shoes were and rolled her eyes, then looked up and me and saw my smirk. She gave me a sarcastic fake smile and then picked up my shoes and took them to my closet.

"Oii, Sexy go get me a tshirt and a pair of sweatpants that end on my knees" I said winking at her, But she didnt even look up at me. She walked to my wardrobe and took out a white t-shirt and a pair of short sweatpants. Alex placed them infront of me. She was about to walk off when i started speaking. I clicked my fingers making her pay attention to me.

"Oii Sweetheart come here and take my attire off" I said smirking. God i think my jaws are hurting a little from all this smirking and grinning. But it was worth it to get this banging body in my bed. I was actually quite exicted if im being honest.

Alex walked towards me and started un-doing the buttons on my attire. She un done them from top to bottom, her hands brushed against my member making shivers go down my spine. God this girl was turning me on and all she was doing was un dressing me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard her mutter something. "What?" I asked her with a hint of serious in my voice.

"Nothing" She said quietly. It just made me want to know more, god this girl knew how to get on my nerves with them very delicious looking lips. I roughly grabbed her chin and made her face me. She was shocked at my action because she had let go of my attire and her facial expression had changed from bored to shocked.

"What did you say? You know very well that i have a short temper i get very angry easily and let me tell you this peasant, I will not stand here and let you take control of what you want. Do remember your not a guest or anything near the word your A peasant. A servant. A maid and nothing more" I said letting go of her chin and throwing her face away a little. I'd honestly expect her to be scared of me but there was no sign of fear on her face. Just...just boredom god whats wrong with this chick. "Now tell me what you said?" I asked.

"I said..' Awh mommies boy still needs someone to change his clothes for him' " Alex said with blank expression. I didnt know how to react was i suppose to diss miss her or smack her or even make her work more. I finally decided on my answer after a little while of thinking and smirking.

I walked over to my bed and layed down and watched TV. She was just stood there with a very cute confused expression. I tapped the bed signalling for her to sit down beside me. She hesitated for a while but then decided to obey me. She walked around and sat beside me.

"Take your shoes off and get comfortable because your going to be here for the rest of the day. Before you say anything my friends are coming over. So sorry to dissapoint you that its not just the two of us." I said smirking. I turned on my Xbox and started shooting people on the warrior game called** ' Call of Duty: Ghost ' **She shrugged and took of her shoes and apron and sat up leaning her back against the headboard and with her feet up.

Blooms POV -

I watched as Sky turned on his TV and used another remote to turn on his XBOX. I used to have one of those me and my cousin would always verse eachother on **' Grande theft Auto ' **and** ' Call Of Duty ' **

"I've always used to play this game with my cousin but then i got a job and the job took all my time. Two years ago and..." I started but then i realised i was talking about my real life not my undercover. I looked over to Sky who was eyeing me suspiciously. "What?" I asked him with an irratted tone of voice.

"Nothing, you just stopped mid-sentence" Sky said. He looked from me back to his TV which gave me some time to breath. I relaxed a little, After two minutes or so there was knock on the door. I looked over to Sky who signalled me to check who it was."If its Brandon or my parents say im sleeping and if its my friends 4 boys then let them in"

I put on my strappy sandals that were black on. I walked towards the door. I didnt even realised that Sky had locked it, what was he expecting to happen in here? I asked myself. I reached for the handle and opened it just a crack to see who it was. It was 4 rather attractive looking boys that looked around Sky's and her ages. "Are you Skys friends?" She whisper-asked them.

"Yeah" One of the boys said "You must be his very sexy new maid" He said or asked with a wink. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door wider. I could feel there eyes on my backside staring at how tight this ' cleaning dress ' was. I turned around and sat in my same position as before. I looked over to the boys and examined them. Sky then noticed me and decided to introduce us.

"Oh yeah guys this is the hot maid i was talking about. Her names...Alex" He said still playing the game. He turned to look at Alex. I quickly mouthed a 'Hi' and a fake smile. "And Alex this is Riven" He said pointing at the boy with magnetta coloured hair. He looked buff with a strong built body just like Sky's. "This is Mason" He gesture to the guy with Dirty blonde hair and shiney bright green eyes. "Thats Drake" He pointed at a brunette with dark grey eyes. "And thats Scott" He said pointing at the boy with really dark hair. It was almost black, he had beautiful turqouise eyes that shinned in the light. I shook my head and then turned to Sky. His friends seemed normal none of them were obnoxi..

"Have you seen her tits yet?" Riven asked. Well there goes that thought. I saw Sky smirking, was that a signal that he was going to. I rolled my eyes and then flinched when i realised someone had their arm around my waist and was pulling me closer to their body. I looked up to see the Mason guy smirking and looking down my dress to my chest area. He lifted it and tryed looking in but i made sure i bore a bra and a very tight- full covering vest.

I smirked as i saw his eyes full of dissapointment. He grabbed on to my chin and pulled my face closer to his, Then i realised he was kissing me. I pushed him off making him fall off the edge of the bed with a loud clud. He stood up a face full of anger. He reached his hand trying to slap me but i smirked and stopped his hand with my iron hard grip that was making his hand go red.

"Im Skys maid not yours, you have no right to touch me, or even kiss me. Who the hell do you think you are idiot" I said as i sat back down on the bed right next to Sky. I sat closer and layed my head on his chest. Not because i had fallen for him but because it was a way to make Mason back off. Once Mason sat down and turned to face the screen in silence i quickly removed my head off Skys chest. I stood up and whispered in Masons ear.

"My shift finishes at 9.00pm come to my room" I said winking with the last words. I swear when i turned around i saw all the boys starring with a flash of jealousy. I smirked as i sat down beside Sky.

"Ooh c'mon, ive known you a few hours longer and you havent given me any, But your going to give him some. Are you serious" Sky said scowling. I was about to say something when Sky interrupted me.. "Fine..." He gave in"Atleast let me watch" he pleaded.

"Ew..no" I said making the other boys chuckle in amusement "And i chose him for a reason" I said taking in a breath. I saw all boys eyes were on mine, or more likely my chest "Simply because hes hot and your not" I said as i moved forward and sat on Masons lap. To be honest i have no idea why im doing this. Maybe its because i need to loosen up and have some fun, Because the last time i had fun was about 3 or 4 months ago.

"Hi Mason, I know we didnt hit off so well but lets start again" I said sitting on his lap. I put an arm around his shoulder and he put his around my waist. "Hey.. your hot lets have sex" I said winking. Everyone chuckled accept Sky. Who looked annoyed.

"How about now" He asked with a cheeky grin that suited him very well. I actually wanted to grab him and kiss him. But i stopped myself because i didnt want to seem desperate and a horny slut. So i stayed calm and answered him casually.

"I cant, im in work" I said pointing at Sky. Mason looked over to Sky asking if he and Alex could go now to start their meaningless love. Sky looked over Mason a little confused to why he was starring at him like that. "What?" He shouted. "Why are you starring?" Sky asked.

"Because im asking if you'll let Bloom off of work, so we can go into another bedroom" Mason said with a pleading look. Sky looked over to me and then signed "Yeah sure why not.. but only if i ca..." He was cut off by me.

"No, you cant watch us" I said, i quickly turned over to Mason who was already stood up and ready to leave to another bedroom. "Mason, just so this is clear and im just worried if your clingy but this is just meaningless sex right?" I asked because honestly i did not want to be in a relationship right now.

"Yeah of course, now c'mon before i rip your clothes off right in this room" He said with his patience waring. I quickly stood up and put on my shoes. I followed him out of Sky's bedroom and into the next room which was of course mine. After locking the door carefully we started kissing roughly, intensively and most of all desperatley. He pushed me against the hard bedroom wall and started kissing my neck while slowly un-doing the back of the dress. I reached my hands towards his jeans and un buttoned them making them drop to the floor. Mason quickl disguarded his T-shirt and jacket, Also shoes and jeans so basically he was now only in his boxers so his built chest was showing. I had taken off my shoes and was in my bra and underwear and my hair was probably a mess.

We were kissing my back was on the bed and Mason was on top of me kissing my neck. He then reached to un-do my bra and disguarded it, Throwing it to the floor He started playing with my body and quite roughly may i add.

After 45 Minutes of having 'Fun' we both dropped beside eachother under the bed sheets. All sticky and our hair probably everywhere, I was very lucky that i didnt wear lipstick otherwise that wouldve been a sticky situation. For my mouth not anything else.;)

I got up and took a fresh pair of underwear and a bra, My light blue towel and a fresh new maid uniform and went into the bathroon. I took a quick 15 minute shower to become un sticky. I changed then dried my hair, done my normal make-up hint of foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I quickly shoved on my black sandals that were part of my unifrom and ran to Skys room because i was half an hour late. So i'd probably have to do something for Sky that i wasnt going to like.

I entered and saw all the boys sat on the bed. They all turned to look at me and grinned like little children. I rolled my eyes and sat down in my orignial space. Sky turned his head to me "Your late, your going to have to make it up to me"

"Yeah, yeah i know" I said rolling my eyes "What do i have to do?" I asked hoping it was something inapropriate. Sky moved closer and whispered something into my ear. I didnt quite get it because he started kissing my shoulders near my neck. I must admit it felt amazing but i finally pushed him away and rolled my eyes.

"Excuse me, i want my..." Sky started.

"Are you serious, you were so close to right now and i think thats enough, well atleast for you it is" I said smirking slightly.

Thats it for today hope you enjoyed.

May or may not carry this story on. It depends on the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Im putting "Our Future Together for a while, just untill i get everything back on track. Im kinda running out of ideas for this story and i really really would appreciate it if you guys helped me out a little.**

**Alot of you guys are dying to see Bloom and Sky together as a couple but that aint happening for a while, Im putting you guys through suspension. Muahaha Evil.**

**I know its stupid, but because i love TMI:COB ive decided to use some of Cassandra Clares characters but there not shadowhunter just normal people. Or specialists and Fairies. Im using Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Magnus and possibly others but i dont know yet.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews.**

**Blooms POV -**

I woke up in a rather different room. I looked around and realised i was in Sky's room, he was beside me with a hand around my waist and still asleep. Lazy asshole. I then spotted the 4 other boys passed out all over the room. Man we must've drank alot because i dont remember a thing, All i remember is coming back from having 'Fun' with Mason and then. Sky trying to whisper in my ear. God my heads banging just thinking about last night. I looked further down the room and saw beers, Vodka, and shots everywhere, and most of them were empty.

I quickly sat up removing Skys arm from around my waist. I rubbed my face with my hands and quickly picked up my shoes and headed to my room. I felt sticky and im guessing its alchohol thats been poured on top of me by one of the boys. I decided to take a hot and relaxing bath since its only _9.00AM_. I got out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I quickly threw my clothes on and tied my hair in a pony tail, with a slight quiff and shoved my sandals on and ran out my room. I went through my door and knocked on Sky's door rather loudly because i knew all the morons were still ethier passed out or sleeping.

I laughed to myself when i heard, i think it was Sky who groaned. I heard footsteps, so someone would finally come and open the door. It was Sky, he looked terrible huge bags under his eyes. Still half asleep and his clothes werent even on properly. His whole room was a huge mess. I quickly walked over to his drawer and took out a container. That contained medicines.

Sky was watching me intently. I quickly walked over to his mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and tossed it to him. I grabbed the _Asprin_ and gave two of the tablets to him. Sky quickly swallowed them and fell back onto his bed with a groan. I chuckled quietly to my self. It looks like _princey _boy over here can handle his drinks.

"Shall i tell your father your ill so you cant attend todays meetings?" I asked him, i knew thats exactly what he was thinking. He looked a little paler than usual. I wonder if he drank something he wasnt suppose to. Sky looked up at me and just nodded.

"Fucking hell. What the hell happened last night?" He asked me. Massaging his temples with his fingers. I wonder if i should mess with him or be kind and just tell him the truth. Hmm. He did smack my ass and be an idotic sexist moron, So yanno i may aswell.

"You...umm.." I pretended to struggle. He looked a little pissed at me because i was pretending to struggle with my words. "What?!" He asked. I mentally smirked. "Umm.. you kind of got naked and ran out in the front of the castle. Where the papparazi took a million photos of you and your _girl fans_ were all there giggling and shit like that" I said. God i am so mentally laughing my ass off right now. I couldnt hold in my laughter. I saw his shocked face and quickly walked into the bathroom and laughed my ass off.

I quickly walked out again. And Sky was still in his position. "Wha-...What did my parents say?" He asked me. He couldnt find his words, Awh bless poor prince. I have to admit his shocked face is still as hot as his normal face.

"Dont worry _princey boy _i was joking. We all sat here last night and got drunk. But fortunatley for me i can handle my drink but you and your _'mates' _clearly cannot" I said as i was folding up Skys washed and dry cleaned clothes that were left in the corner. In a basket marked **'**Clean clothes**'**

"Princey boy?" He asked me with a questionable look. I just rolled my eyes and carried on folding his clothes that smelt of newly washed clothes. "That make-out session we had last night was quite fun" He said smirking. Where the hell did his head ache go?

"What?" Oh my god i let him kiss me. I must seem desperate. Im on a mission not a sex hunt what the hell is wrong with me. I mustve been very drunk, but i couldnt of been because my head isnt that bad. Well not as bad as Sky's. I looked up at him

"Just kidding but you wish" He said winking. I Am Going To Kill That Boy. Were the only words on my mind. I ran threw clothes at him but he kept dodging them. I quickly jumped on him and he fell back on the bed with me on top of him. My legs were on ethier side of his torso and i was trying to punch him but he had his hands around both my wrists with his very hard iron grip. He was just laughing his ass off which just made me more and more pissed. God i could punch this guy but i could also kiss his face off as well.

I stopped trying to punch him when i heard a voive behind us "Wow i didnt realise you were the kinky sort Alex" Scott said chuckling. He got up off the couch and walked towards us. He picked me up by the waist and put me on the floor. I just scowled. Man i hate being light weighted.

"Alex be a good girl and clean" He said with a huge smirk. I just kneed him and walked off with a sarcastic smile. Sky chuckled as well and i glared at him full on. He put his hands up in surrendor, I carried on tidying up the room

After folding the clothes. I walked out of Sky's room and went into the throne room. Erendor and Samara told me to report to them every two days. So here goes. I walked down the stairs and turned to the right and past a few doors before i had finally reached the throne room. I took a breath and knocked on the door. I heard a faint "Come in" In a male voice.

I walked in to see a man or boy, the same age as Sky im guessing. I walked in and reaslised he was alone on the huge table. I walked up to him "Um.. Hi, do you know where King Erendor and Queen Samara are?" I asked, trying my best to act like a maid. He just smirked. Wow okay then.

"I know your the famous undercover spy Bloom" He said he reached his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand and sat down beside him. He was sat on the table with a few pieces of paper infront of him and a pen in his hand.

"So im Bloom, Who are you?" I asked trying my best not to be rude. But it did come out rude but oh well. I examined the man/boys face. He had black hair and every electric blue eyes. His hair was in a small quiff and was shinning. He was now smiling showing his perfect white teeth. He really was hot. And i bet he had a built body. He was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tee with a black leather jacket. He looked like he owned a motorcycle. I was dying to ask him but it would've seemed pervy.

"Im Alec" He said "The king and queen will be here soon. So how is everything in Sparks" He asked. Man im not the pervy one he is. First he knows im a Spy and now he knows where i live or were i was born. I eyes him suspiciously first then relaxed.

"I -uh-.. its fine i guess. Um so do i know you from somewhere because it seems as if you know me" I said but i was interrupted from saying anything else. "Yes i know you and you do -.. well you used to know me i guess youve forgotten me already and here i thought we could re-unite like normal people" He said.

I was very very confused. This guy says he knows me. Have i accidently lost my memories about this guy because i have no idea who he is. I looked at him or stared even. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Alec spoke "You know its not nice to stare at your cousin, I know im hot but there is no absoulte need to stare serious Bloom Adele" He said his smrik expanding.

"How the hell do you know my middle name, The only people who know it are my parents and i" I said im was seriously confused and very stressed "And did you just say your my cousin. What how can you be my cousin if i've ne-.." He interrupted me rudely. God i could punch him. My hands clenched into fists.

"I am your cousin Bloom, you dont know me because when we were younger we used to live in a huge castle. Me, you, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Magnus, Daphne." He said. I was about to answer him when he interrupted me again. "But me and the others all moved away before the attack from Baltor. Of course we heard about the terrible news and found out Daphne saved you. Ever since then we've been searching for you. When i found out that you went to earth. I contacted Mike and Vanessa they told me you had become a Fairy and found out about your past and even saved your kingdom and parents. I told my parents straights away and they sent me to this dimension to see you. I contacted the king and queen of Eraklyon and they told me you were here and they told me about your secret undercover mission here" He said smiling. By now i was completley freaked out.

"Where are the Royals of Eraklyon?" I asked him. I was frozen i couldnt even move. I didnt know whether to believe this guy. God whats happening. Well Bloom appararently you have 5 new cousins that you didnt know about. And that they have been trying to track you down for ages. They know everything about me and used to live with me "I..-dont recall my parents telling me anything about you" I said. Shaking slightly.

"Its alright little cousin, dont worry about it. Your parents knew you had forgotten us but they didnt tell you because they thought we had died in the attack aswell but we had escaped. My mother almost died trying to save you but our uncle Hodge pulled her back along with my father" He said

"Ok..I thought tha-.." I was interrupted by the door opening revealing The king and queen of Eraklyon. They had a -what looked like a map- in their hands. They walked towards us and sat down beside us.

"I take it youve told her Alec. Anyway heres a map to Domino. Use the directions properly and make sure you do not get lost and also on your way out try not to bump into our son the Prince Sky because he'll ask why your here and if i say on bussiness reasons he'll know because he always does the bussiness reasons" Erendor said.

"Of course your majesty" Alec said walking out. I followed him and walked out the door. "Ohh and Bloom i hope your happy with Sky, i hope you guys have a great life together your a great couple" He said winking and walking off. I wanted to replie but i was frozen i couldnt move. I turned my head when i heard foot steps behind me. I saw Sky walking towards me. He smirked and walked up to me and stopped infront of me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I tried to stop him but the new news i had just had i hadnt processed yet. He pulled away and smirked.

"Liked that didnt you" He said winking and walking into the throne room. What does Sky think were a couple because let me assure you. Hell no we are not a couple and never ever will be and what the hell did my 'cousin Alec' just say about me and Sky being a couple. Does everyone think that.

I wouldnt mind it but im not here for a relationship im here on a mission to dig out Sky's dirt. I wonder why they cant just put him in therapy or something and save me the effort. God this irratating having to tidy all the time. I cant even tidy my own room in sparks and they expect me to tidy Sky's Pfffff. But i have no choice so you know. I better start tidying. After tidying Skys room completley i collapsed on his bed. God it was comfortable. I slowly started drifting off.

I woke up and felt something hard behind me. I tryed turning around but there was soething blocking me. I looked down and saw a arm around my waist a very familiar arm. I turned around slightly and saw the idotic Prince behind me. I must've fell asleep on his bed after cleaning. Yeah thanks princey boy for tucking me in bed but there was no need for you to get in aswell. I was about to stand up when i realised i was only in my bra and underwear. I quickly slapped Skys arm away causing him to wake up. I quickly pulled the duvey closer to my body wrapping it around as tight as i could.

Sky yawned and then sat up and stretched. He slowly looked up at me and saw the cover around me and then smirked. I hate him so much but i like him to whats wrong with me. Have i fallen victim for him. God no Bloom you cannot do this hea a player and will break you the next day. You'll use you all up and then throw you to the curb.

**Sky's POV -**

I was awoken by something hitting my arm. My head shot up and i yawned. I quickly sat up and looked around and noticed Alex, she had the duvey wrapped around her and was looking at me with an 'Explain now' look. I just smirked and dropped my head back into the pillow.

"SKYY" She screamed. I looked up at her and noticed her take a quick look at my chest. I smirked "Why the hell did you undress me without permission. Thats basically harrasment, and i think ive been harrassed enough by you. Im goi-.." She was interrupted by me pulling her into a iron tight grip bear hug.

"I hate yo-..." I interrupted her this time by crashing my lips onto hers. She didnt stop me but she didnt kiss back ethier. So i decided to pull away because its not really fun kissing someone who doesnt kiss back.

"Nice sleep?" I asked her. She crossed her arms and scowled. She was still in my iron grip, Her back was on my chest. "No because it seemed like you like it, especially the parts of your dream where you were calling out my name and saying stuff like 'Oh yeah faster and ' your so big i love it' " I said smirking. Alex blushed for the first time ever and its was so cute. Wow i must sound like a bender. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i had a phone call off Crystal.

_"Hello"_ I answered

_"Hey Babey up for some me and you time?"_ She aksed. It was on loud speaker. And Alex was listening.

_"Yeah su-"_ I was interrupted by Alex.

"Ooh yes Prince Sky harder. Ooh i love it faster" She fake-moaned. With a huge smirk on her face.

_"Whos that Sky?" _Crystal asked sounding upset on the phone.

_"No-one" _I quickly said.

"SKY DONT HIDE OUR LOVE, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME AND THEN WE MADE LOVE ALL NIGHT" Alex screamed. I cover her mouth.

_"You made love with her. Didnt you Sky" _Crystal said. She sounded upset and sounded like she was about to cry.

_"No shes jo-" _Alex bit my hand "_Awh for fuck sake Alex that hurt" _I said rubbing my hand. I then realised what i had said. Alex snatched the phone off me.

_"Listen honey, Skys my man and no slutty whore mistress is going to take him away from me alright understood" _Alex screamed into the phone. She was running around half naked and i was chasing her half naked. But only in my room obviously.

_"Shut up slut, Im his girlfriend not you"_ Crystal screamed at Alex.

_"Yeah your right sugar. Im not his girlfriend, im his fucking wife" _Alex screamed.

_"Ooh my god im so sorry. Im such a slut. Please forgive me"_ Crystal said quietly.

_"Yeah your forgiven just dont talk to Sky or even look at him. And ignore his texts and calls and you'll be fine_" Alex said and then hung up the phone. She was stood on the bed. I quickly tackled her on the bed. I ended up on top of her. Our faces inches apart. I was about to lean in and kiss her but she looked red.

"AAhh Sky you fat shit your squishing me. I cannot even breath" Alex screamed. I got off her and sat up then helped her up. We were both sat on the bed half naked. I looked over to her and glared.

"1 _Mistress_ down 10 to go" Alex said smirking. She then got off the bed headed towards the couch where her clothes were. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap. "How the hell do you know i have 11 mistresses" I asked. Did she keep count or somethin because thats creepy.

"Hell no. I have my resources. Now please will you let go of me so i can get changed and do work" She said trying to pull her waist away from my lap. But i held onto her like my life defended on it.

"No, and besides you've literally cleaned this room, like your life depends on it" I said. She looked around and noticed everything completley clean. Not one dirty spot. She finally gave up and stopped pulling and sat down on my lap.

"Sky, can i ask you something" Alex said sweetly. I couldnt help but smile, luckily she couldnt see me which was a very very good thing. She turned her head towards me and studied my face. I nodded "Why...why do you play girls?" She said quietly trying not to anger me.

"I..-uh" I struggled a little. But when i looked at her face. I knew i could trust her "It all started when my father stopped paying attention to me. And no not like i have to be in the spotlight all the time. If you do something good you expect your parents to be proud of you but my father would just frown and tell me to do better. It just pissed me off and i had to take it all out on someone. We had a new set of maids coming to work for us and i used to play with a few of them that were my age. I used to be a little...Okay a lot rough but over the weeks ive become less rough. All i do is _fuck_ them and then leave them but some are good enough to keep for another round" i said. Alex os probably disgusted with me.

I looked at Alex and realised her arms were around my back and her head was resting on my chest. She didnt hate me. Yes. I finally un tensed and hugged back. I dont just want to have 'Fun' with Alex i want her in my life.

**Ok thats it for today. Most of you probs hate me because i added the Alec bit but for TMI lovers i hope you liked it. Im thinking of doing a TMI AND BLOOM FANFIC. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**So sorry for the most latest update ive ever done, Ive started year 10 this year so its a little more work compared to last year and ive had a lot of homework. Plus im reading my TMI book series and that keeps me so so busy.**

**Thank you for the awesome amazing and fantastic reviews, and the follows and favourites.**

**Skys POV - **

Ooh shit, i had just told Alex my big secret, but her reaction wasnt what i expected. Alex hugged me, instead of killing me she hugged me. I smiled to myself and unfroze i hugged her back feeling the softness of her uniform. After about 5 or less maybe minutes, she let go of me and looked me in the eye. I saw she had been crying because her mascara was smudged the tinest amount.

"Sky..." She struggled "Stop...stop what you do and please dont do it again, ive been played before and i thought he loved me and we had a future together, his name was Eric, we met at a beach party-.." She thought for a while, thinking if she should carry on or not "I-uh-.." She struggled so i decided to help her.

"Alex, its okay you dont need to tell me, i understand how it affects girls and i-.." I was interrupted by Alex. "Me and Eric were going out for a month, he text me everyday and everynight, we met eachother in school everyday, everyone knew we were a couple and after about 5 months he became a little distant, He never used to answer his phone, he would say he was going to visit his aunt that was sick, like everyday. Then i got a little suspicious when he didnt come to my birthday party. Its turns out he did and he was in one of the guestrooms fucking another girl, then i found out she wasnt the only one, he'd been eating on me since day 1 but then he had got more addicted to 'cheating' and did it every chance he got" Alex finished telling her story.

"Alex..-" I didnt know what to say. "Look, Sky im sorry for bringing you into my personal life, i'll just go clean, just please dont break girls hearts." Alex said, she got up and exited my room and walked towards hers with a tear stained face.

I didnt know what to do, obviously i would never cheat on a fiance or a wife because thats completley wrong, so whoever this princess of Sparks is, Shes lucky because she'll have a husband or fiance who wont ever cheat on her. I better break it off with all those girls im suppose to be meeting this week or next week even.

I looked at my watch and realised i had a meeting with the royals of Andros. I quickly walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face with a splash of water. I quickly put my shoes on and my attire jacket that Princes' have to wear.

I walked out my room and glanced at Alex's door, it was closed tightly, i could tell it was locked, the old me wouldve made her work right now, but i felt guilty so i let her stay in there. I walked down to the throne room and saw my parents, the King and Queen of Andros and the princess of Andros. She was wearing a disgusting puffy sleeved bright pink gown that went to the floor, her hair was up in the most hideous way possible, if Alex were here she definatley wouldve laughed.

I sat down on the empty seat next to my father and we began the meeting, The princess was starring at me with all her fake and disgusting make-up, i could barely see her natural flesh on her face with all that make-up on.

"So, King and Queen of Andros. What brings you to Eraklyon unnannounced?" My mother Samara said, she hated Andros but hid it well. I could tell though because i am her son after all, i could tell that she wanted out on this meeting but couldnt because of my father. I looked over to The King of Andros who spoke.

"We are here for a propisition, we wanted to get our daughter married off because weve been having problems in Andros, so we asked her who she wanted to marry and since we love our daughter we wanted her to marry whoever she wanted but we narrowed it down to Prince Nabu and Prince Sky" He took a breath "So basically we want to marry our children" The king said.

"First of all, you said your having problems and you want my son to marry your-.." Samara looked over to the Princess of Andros, she was wearing a face full of make-up and the most hideous dress, her hair had a pink bow in it and was all pilled ontop of her head. " You want my son to marry that...well im sorry but we've already had a propisition from Sparks" Samara said, she got up and walked out the room.

"Well it isnt her choice its your handsome princes choice?" The Queen asked, she looked over at Sky with hope in her eyes. Sky looked over to The Princess and practically puked, but Alex did tell him to stop doing all the player things and settle down. Sky took a deep breath and hoped he wouldnt regret his decision.

"Im sorry but your daughters hideous, compared to the girl of my dreams" I said, standing up and running out the room, Im going to confront Alex and tell her that i like her and ask her if she'll give this relationship a chance. My parents definatley wont agree to this because shes a maid, and its a law for all royals to marry a royal not a commoner. I walked up to her room and opened the - supisingly- unlocked door.

I walked in and saw that the bathroon door was closed, she mustve been in the bathroom. I sat on her bed patiently. I was getting bored it had been 20 minutes since i barged into here and she was still in the bathroom. After about 40 minutes i heard a click on her bathroom door, i sat up and then she came out the goddess that took over my dreams at night. The girl i wanted to have all to myself. She looked amazing, in her small white towel that was loosely wrapped around her thin body.

Alex turned towards me and finally noticed me standing by her bed. Her eyes went wide. "SKY GET THE HELL OUT NOW" She screamed, i felt a little flushed. I looked her up and down and the next thing i noticed was that i was being pushed out the room by Alex. I tryed to stop her but she had a lot of strength. I guess i'll have to talk to her later then.

After about 45 minutes Alex finally came into my room with her maid uniform on and her hair in a ponytail with a slight quiff. I smirked as she rolled her eyes, i walked up to her and stopped her from going to clean up. I held her wrists and made her face me. I was about to speak when i heard a knock on the door. It was the idiot that i call my squire Brandon.

"Bl-..I mean Alex, Skys parents want to see you about a vase, someone knocked it over and there asking everyone maid who did it, but she trusts you so shes going to ask if you saw anything" He said looking from me to Alex, i was holding Alex's elbow to keep her closer to me than she herself intended to be.

"O-okay" She said as she followed the idot, i swear if i could i would punch him directly in the mouth so he would keep it shut and never ever interrupt me again, i dont even know why my father hired him as squire, im suppose to enjoy my time with my squire and i definatley do not enjoy my time with him. I thought about it after 10 seconds i decided to follow them, I walked out of my room and into the throne room. When i reached there i saw Brandon and Alex standing there speaking in low voices all i could hear was mumbles and cursing, Alex and Brandons faces were inches a part, it made me clench my fists.

Brandon put a hand on Alex's shoulder, i clenched my fists untill my hands started to hurt and turn white, but i didnt give a crap. How dare that bastard touch my gir-... wait what shes not my girl, well yet anyway. I watched as Alex and Brandon both walked into the throne room. I slowly followed and cracked the door open silently and listened, well atleast i tried my best to. I saw the whole scene though, but everyones expressions were blank and serious at the same time.

At the end of the meeting, i saw them all stand up and i ran to hide behind something as fast as my feet could take me. Well that was utter useless all i heard were a few words like month, trust, cleaning, meeting, effort and the last word i heard was he something something something truth. But then they got up from the meeting and walked their seperate ways.

**Blooms POV - **

I walked out the meeting feeling as guilty as i could, the guilt built up in my body till i physically wanted to feel sick. I had just told Sky's parents one of his biggest secrets that he probably hasnt told anyone else apart from me, i felt so guilty and i felt like a betrayer. I wanted to punch myself. The guilt kept building up.

I walked into Skys bedroom and noticed a bunch of clothes on his bed, as i got closer i noticed it wasnt a bunch but loads and loads. I decided to fold it up and put it away. I walked to the side of his bed and stood there folding his clothes, deep in thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt a pair of very familiar arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Sky. His chin was resting on my shoulder as he chuckled. I decided to let him hoping it would clear my guilt. I know im a bad person but im an undercover spy, i have no emotion unless its needed but thats only in my personal life not in my undercover life.

I turned my head slightly, Sky unwrapped his arms and walked to the otherside of the bed and started helping me with the clothes. I was wide eyed when i saw him actually helping me putting away his clothes.

"Did you-r parents order you to put away your clothes?" I asked as i unfroze and started folding the clothes. I picked up a pair of trouser and started folding them. I then looked up to see Skys amazing but annoying smirk that he always did. He was also folding a pair of trousers. He put it down and picked up a t-shirt.

"No, i decided i wanted to tell you something and the only way i get to talk to you is by helping you do your work, since your doing you work 12 hours a day" He said rolling his eyes. Hey it was my job what did he expect of me? I shouldnt ask him that because we all know he'll just smirk and say something gross.

"What did you expect from a maid Prince Sky, a maids job is to clean and be ordered by their commander for however long their payed" I said plainly. Sky put down the sweat pants in his hands and walked towards me. He took the T-shirt that i was folding and shoved it on the bed. "Heyy i was foldi-..." I got interruped by Sky putting his finger on my lip. I was just so confused at what was going on.

I looked at him suspiciously. Sky smiled. "Alex..." He was struggling with his words." I have something really important to tell you and i think...-" Sky stopped mid sentence. He looked at my eyes to my lips like he wanted to kiss me. Oh no. Sky leaned in and kissed me. I didnt kiss back because i was frozen, i didnt move i was in total shock. "Alex, i really like you and i think i want to ask you to be my girlfriend" He said with a smile. I frowned.

"Listen Prince Sky, im sorry if im interesting to you but im not here for affairs, im here for my tution and nothing else accept that" I said, I saw the emotions in his eyes. As much as i really did not want to say that, i had to otherwise what would Samara and Erendor think of me?; Sky was so hurt, he had had a million things going through his eyes pain, hurt, dissapointment and disgust. "Look Sk...-" I was interrupted by Sky, finally he had unfrozen from his shock.

"Fine if thats the way you want it fold all these clothes and then clean my wardrobe out and re orginise it, get started NOW!" He screamed at me, Sky walked out the room and pushed past me. I turned around and frowned. I felt the pain he felt. I was about to fold the cloths when Sky walked back in and stood in the spot he was standing when folding his clothes. He picked up all the folded clothes and dropped them making a huge mess. My eyes went wide, he did not just do that.

"Idiot" I mumbled, Sky stopped in his tracks and turned around and grabbed my wrists making me drop the tshirt in my hand, he made me look at him. He smirked evily, I felt like one of his stupid idiotic victims right now, i wanted to punch him but my body took control of me and just stood there frightened.

"Listen redhead, things are going back to normal now, your going to clean after me and do everything i say otherwise, i'll tell my parents you seduced me" He said smiling evily. He leaned down and kissed me with such intensity that i was forced to kiss back for 4 split seconds. He let go of my wrists and then smirked and left.

I felt stings in my eyes, why was i so affected why his stupid words stuff like this had happened before. So was Sky affecting me so much. Maybe i liked him to but after this im never going to tell him ever ever in a million years. I reached for the clothes even thought my wrists were hurting like hell and were red from how iron hard his grip was on me. I folded and folded untill i finally done re-orginising his closet. I was used to doing stuff like this because i always did it in Sparks, in my closet. I dont like the way the maids do it, so i always do my closet.

At 8.00PM i was finally done, i quickly stepped out of his closet and closed the doors behind me. I had my back to the entrance of the door. I was about to turn around when i felt something slap my ass cheek. My eyes went wide, i turned around ready to attack the mother fucker who just did that, but i was too late because.. Sky had me in a lip lock, i tried to pull away but man was his grip iron hard. I am definatley reporting this idotic behaviour to his parents but im not mentioning the fact that he asked me to be his girlfriend otherwise they will expect something of me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sky spoke "Its nice to have one of my sluts here to grop and kiss when i get back from dull meetings" He said as he took his shoes off and jumped on to the bed switching the TV on. He immediatley put TopGear on and watched like nothing had just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I screamed with pure rage inside of me. I practically attacked him but jumping ontop of him and trying to punch him but he hel my wrists. I looked down at his face he was laughing? what the hell is wrong with this boy he clearly doesnt know which emotions to use in certain situations.

"Calm down whore" He said, serious its like he wants to die or something "Or shall i say prostitute" Thats it, I pulled my wrist away from his iron hard grip and punched him in the cheek making him automatically let go of my other wrist. He put a hand on the cheek i had punched and stared at me in shock, I jumped off him and was about to walk out the room but he grabbed my wrist. "Your my slave so your staying in here" He said.

"What is it your aim to have a broken face today?" I asked through gritted teeth. He just smirked and that gave me a huge chance to look at his bruise, I walked over to the first aid kit and got out a small plastic medical bag and some ice, i put the ice in the bag and tied a nott and got the first aid kit. I dabbed some TCP in a piece of cotton and dabbed it on his cheek, Sky flinched at the sting. I then took the wool and disposed of it and placed the ice bag on his cheek. I grabbed his hand making elecrticity sparks fly through my mind and placed his hand on his cheek holding the ice bag. I quickly put everything away and then i stood infront of his bed.

"Im sorry, i shouldn...-" I started but what interrupted by him "good, now sit down the other boys are coming over and quite frankly i dont give a shit what they do to you, and i dont want you here they do" Sky said. I quickly smiled hiding the amount of imense pain inside of me. I sat at the edge of the bed, i didnt think it would be appropriate to sit like last time.

**Thats it for today, so sorry for the mistakes im dying to sleep, im really tired. Thank you for reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**i decided since i made you wait for so long for chapter 4, i'd update chapter 5 the very next day and i swear when i get my laptop back from being repaired which is tommorow or thursday, i'll literally update a story every two days, thats if i have time because i have my R.S tests coming up and the laptops being repaired only for that reason, so i can study and revise to ace the test. Hopefully i do.**

**Thank you for the fab reviews, and someone(sorry dont remember your name) asked if i could skip to Bloom and Skys meeting at the end of the month for the marriage alliance between Eraklyon and Sparks but i have to apolagise because i really dont want to rush this story because i really enjoy writing it.**

**I mean ive only got 5 chapter but ive got nearly 15,000 words in total thats truely not normal for my kind of stories, If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. And thank you for the complements on my improving grammar.**

**Blooms POV - **

i sat on the edge of Skys bed, he was truely turning into a jerk again all because i didnt want to have a relationship with him when truely my mind was screaming yes. I was drawn out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked towards the door expecting to see Riven, Mason, Scott and Drake but instead standing in the door way was... Brandon. He walked in ignoring me completley. He walked towards Skys bed and sat down on the edge.

"Hey dude" Sky said acting casual, weird i swear i remember princey boy telling me that he dispised Brandon but i mustve just been thinking it because Sky almost always has a pissed off or serious face but i cant really tell because hes always on guard and tense.

"Hey grab the remote and play, Alex is useless she died in like 3 seconds" He said with a very annoyed tone, he did realise i was still standing near the door and had not gone out, so he couldnt just speak to me like that, but then again hes an arrogant, obnoxious and selfish boy.

"Haha, typical girls" Brandon said laughing, i glared at him and i know he knew i was glaring because he flinched. Man i hated his guts but maybe this was an act. Or maybe he was acting infront of Skys parents oh god. I thought, i really didnt want to snitch on Brandon because he was the one who helped me around the most in this stupid suppose-to-be mission.

I rolled my eyes at the two idots staring at the screen like they were being hypnotized by it. I was bored so i shut the door and locked it, i walked around past the TV and the boys cursed at me for blocking their view for 2 seocnds maximum, i sat in my orignal place on the edge of the bed opposite Brandon.

"Prince Sky, do you have anything you want me to do?" I asked with boredom filling my voice. He paused the game and motioned me to fully get on the bed at first i hesitated but hey Brandon was here what was the worst that could happen. I took my shoes off and sat on my legs on the bed. Sky oddly put his controller down and then turned to Brandon and quickly stopped in his tracks.

"Brandon dude give us privacy" Sky said, my eyes widened what i did not mean anything sexual i ment my job being his made not his fucking mistress, Brandon the twat left without hesitation, i am seriously mentally kicking his ass if thats even possible. He shut the door behind him. I looked away from the door and at Sky, his eyes were full of passion and lust, they had turned a draker blue than they usually are. I stared at him balnkly for a brief second. Sky turned around to see the door completley shut. He then layed back in his before position and resumed playing the game, i looked at him with a very confused expression "What?" He asked, i raised a brow "Oh yeah well you know that i hate him and i needed something to come up so i could get rid of him because the boys hate Brandon and so do i and presume you do now to, hes a sexist pig just like us Alex" Sky said winking at me, was that suppose to be attractive?

I layed down on the bed signing, i heard a low chuckle off Sky, my head popped up to see his gaze on my skirt part of my uniform, it was lifted up so you could see my knickers, i blushed but secretly so he wouldnt see and cursed at him, making him chuckled even more.

"Nice pink thong" He said winking, i was about to speak and attack him with my words, I moved closer to him and glared "Its not a thong...-" I was about to carry on when there was a knock on the door, i jumped over Sky and landed amazingly on my feet, i walked towards the door and unlocked it, There they were the three amazingly funny idiotic hot sexist pigs, i moved a side to let them in. They were all grinning at me.

"I need a piss, Alex want to help me?" Riven said as he headed towards Skys bathroom with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and watched the boys play Call Of Duty: Ghost. I was slightly getting bored when one of the boys spoke up, my head snapped up and then i caught Sky starring at me. His serious expression turned into a smirk. Oh Crap. i cursed

"Guys, Today Alex is wearing a very sexy pink thong and im guessing the top half of her is also wearing sexy clothes, So Alex babe strip for us" He said, i wanted to wack him. All the boys smirked and then grinned like idiots. I glared at Sky as hard as i could.

"Get lost you perverted idiots" I said, then Riven came out the bathroom and joined us with our weird conversations. After a while we all got bored and it was quite late like 11pm-ish, Sky had gotten alchohol up for us to drink. I guess i drank quite alot aswell. We were pretty drunk and by pretty i mean uncontrollably drunk.

**The Next Morning - **

I woke up with the biggest banging headache, i had ever had in my whole life time, the stupid light coming from the windows woke me up. I slightly yawned trying to recall last nights events. I was too deep in my thoughts that when i felt something move against my waist, i jumped out of my own skin, and had a mini heart attack. I groaned and looked down to my waist and saw a strong hand layed across my waist. Wait why was my waist bare. I looked down the covers and realised i was naked and so was the person next to me, the persons legs were intertwined with mine, i actually wouldvt enjoyed the figure wrapped around me protectively but i was to worked up about who it was. I couldnt bare to turn my head even the slightest, hopefully it wasnt the person i thought it was.

I decided not to let the figure ruin my amazing sleep, so i squeezed my eyes shut and fell into a deep sleep. But after about what felt like an hour i was awoken by the figure next to me moving, I didnt want to seem like i knew who it was so i made a plan; when i see the figure i have to gasp and make it sound like i didnt realised there was a person next to me.

I slowly turned my head, there it was the gasp but it wasnt fake but a true real one, i cannot believe this what a sicko he mustve planned this. To get me drunk and then take advantage of my drunken state. Oh my god he mustve been atleast a little drunk, did he even use protection i will kill this boy if he hasnt.

I slapped his arm and that made his head pop up and then untense when he saw i wasnt in trouble, "What?" He groaned into his pillow, his arm was still around my waist. I really didnt know what to do, What if i was pregnant with the prince of Eraklyons prince? What will happen to my dignity.

"Sky, please tell me we didnt sleep together" I said panick filling my voice, i heard Sky sign as if he wanted me to be happy about us sleeping together i guess hes still hung up on the thought that we could still be in a relationship.

"I would, but that would be a very huge gigantic lie and if i told you that you did not enjoy last night with all your moans then that would be an even bigger lie" Sky said with his face dug into the pillow, i heard hurt in his voice and it was a little shakey.

"Sky...sky...-" I kept pulling at his arm untill he finally looked up at me. I hesitated at first "Did...did you use protection?" I asked with a voice full of guilt and worry. I really didnt want to ruin this amazing moment but i didnt want my parents on a rampage. Sky thought for a while but then his eyes widened. I looked at him with hate.

"I...-" He started "I dont remember, i was to drunk to notice that we were even kissing" He said looking down into his plams, he looked up and me with guilt. He stood up and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers "You go get ready for work, i'll run out and get a pregnancy test, a hundred percent accurate one" He ran into his closet. I stood up and wrapped a short piece of sheet around me and quietly tip toed into my room without being caught.

After about 45 minutes i had taken a shower and was now dressed in my uniform, I walked into Skys room to find him sat on the bed starring at the box with a pregnancy test in it. I slowly walked up to him but he noticed and stood up, Sky reached his arm towards me hand me the test. I was about to go to my room but Skys hand stopped me by catching my wrist. "Do it in my bathroom, i want to know if i have a child or not" He said.

"Ok" I said, i set a timmer on my phone for 3 minutes, i quickly peed on the stick and set the timmer off and waited patiently for the beep on my phone to go off. After about 3 and a half minutes i took a breath in, I picked up the test without looking at it. I unlocked the door to find Sky waiting infront of the door as soon as stepped out our faces were inches away. I took a step back and handed the test to him. Sky took the test that was wrapped in clean tissue and looked a it. His eyes widened. Oh no... please do...- but my thoughts were interrupted when Sky said..."Your..preg...-nant" The words caught me off guard, i felt dizzy.

"Alex, ive set up a doctors appointment for 3.00pm so we can go to the doctors to confirm if you are actually...-" Before Sky could say the words i finished his sentence "Pregnant, ohh my god im pregnant" I cried in my hands and sat down on the bed taking breaths in and out trying to use yoga to calm my self.

"Alex..we dont know if yo...-" I interrupted Sky. I looked at him with pure anger in my eyes, how could he be so calm? "You even said so yourself a hundred percent accurate one, you said youd get one of them and the make thats written on the box never fails, their famous worldwide, so obviously im pregnant" I said shaking a little, Sky looked at me worried. He sat closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder in order to stop me from crying and shaking. It helped a little. I got up and looked at Sky "Im going to get ready for the appointment wear normal clothes because we dont want to be seen" I said walking out of Skys room.

I changed into a black tank top, a pair of jeans and converse all star, low top that was white. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it into the back of my jeans pocket and walked into Skys room, to find him wearing jeans, a pair of Vans sneakers and a tshirt. He looked at me his eyes were red and puffy, was he crying? Sky walked closer and closer to me and it suprised me when he embraced me in an amazingly amazing hug. I slowly returned the hug. I looked at the clock, there was 15 minutes till the doctors appointment.

I let go and so did Sky, he followed my gaze and walked out the room holding my wrist, luckily no one spotted us accept for a few guards but i doubt they'd care about their princes affairs. We sat in a black car and were being droven to the doctors, the windows were tinted so no one could see us from outside the car. Sky weirdly sat with me in the back and sat quite close, it was understandable since i probably am the mother of his child.

After an anxious 10 minute ride, we finally stopped. Sky got out the car in a hurry and walked to the otherside and opened the door for me, right now both of our eyes had gone from puffy red and tear stained to normal day looking eyes. I walked to the front of the doctors. Sky was right behind me, we waited in the waiting room.

"Mr and Ms Sky please" The assistant said, i turned to look at Sky to see why the hell he made an appointment under his name, "Why did you say i was Mrs Sky?" I asked him, i turned to fully face him with an eyebrow raised.

"What? its not my fault they couldnt find your records for you name, so i had to say you were my wife because thats the only way they would let you come here and as far as i know this is the closest place that will give appointments on short notice." Sky said anoxiously like he wanted to say alot more but kept his mouth shut. We followed the nurse into Dr. Phillis's room.

"Hello there Mr and Mrs Sky, how can i help you" She asked with a huge smile on her face, she seemed really nice. But i felt like the words wouldnt come out of my mouth. I felt like someone had stollen my voice. Luckily Sky came along he interurpted by no words sentence.

"My wife here might be pregnant, we took a test and it said she was but we dont know if its hundered percent accurate" Sky said as he put an arm around my shoulder. I felt safer so i kept his arm there otherwise i wouldve causually shoved it off even if the doctor was looking.

"Ooh yes of course, Okay first of all i'd like to take a swab of the fathers DNA and in the mean while Mrs will you please go to the bathroom out in the hall on the left and pee into this please" The doctor said handing me what looked like a tiny little jar. It had a label on it but nothing written down. I nodded my head and took the plastic thing and headed out the door. Sky smiled weakley at me. I tried to smile back but all that was formed on my mouth was a thin line.

I walked down the hall and into the left and walked into a room that said 'PATIENTS TOILETS - WOMEN' I did my business and then cleaned my hands with hand santiser just in case, because i didnt want pee on my hands. I walked into Dr. Phillis's room and saw Sky sat on one of the chairs the doctor was on the computer typing names of medicines. I handed the doctor my pee jar and she put on a plastic glove and took the sample.

"Normally since its a pregnancy test it would take up to 5 days but i can tell you guys have a lot going on, so i'll get the results to you in 20 minutes becasue i'll do the test myself" She said smiling, she left the room, I signed and sat down next to Sky, his expression was just like mine scared, worried and angered for being so irresponsible.

After a very very nerve racking wait of 21 minutes and 53 seconds the doctor finally arrived. What dont judge i was bored so i check out the time on this app i have on my phone. I put my phone away as the doctor handed me a piece of paper. I looked at the envelope and at Sky.

"Alex, we'll open the letter and find the results at home, lets go" He said, thank god, i could kiss him right now, but of course i wouldnt because it would lead to this kind of a situation again and i surely didnt want that.

We hopped back into the car and after 10 minutes we got to Eraklyon palace, we walked in unseen by anyone accept the exact same guards. We walked into Sky room and i dropped on the bed. I layed there for a few minutes before getting back up and starring at the letter in my hand, my gaze then turned to Sky who had taken his shoes and tshirt off and now was only in his visably seen boxers and jeans. Sky sat down next to me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and tore the envelope open. I breathed in and examined the results of the test.

The words 'NEGATIVE' danced around in my brain. I smiled and practically attacked Sky with a hug, he was smiling but not as much as me, probably because he wasnt the one who was - if i were pregnant which im not- going to have to carry the baby in his stomach for 9 months no that wouldve been me but luckily it isnt going to be me, but i was a little upset i mean having a baby with the guy you love isnt the worse idea ever is it?

I looked over to Sky, i saw a quick flash of pain and hurt in his eyes before it turned into a beautiful smile. I smiled back a fake smile. I only had a week left as un undercover spy, then i would meet my supposebly to be fiance that my parents went behind my back and arranged and the worst part is they said its a suprise and i cant meet him untill i spend the weekend with him next week.

**Thats it for today, their going to meet in the next chapter since ive decided that i have no ideas left anymore. Thankyou for the reviews. And i tricked you guys didnt i you guys expected her to be pregnant?Muahahahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the late update, i did have the intentions of updating yesterday but i had to reset my laptop which took hours and by the time it was done, i fell asleep so yeah. And im really really sorry if i dont update regularly its because i have an R.E test to revise for which is horrible and annoying.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, keep e'm coming and also thank you for the favourites and follows.**

**Blooms POV -**

Well today is not a good day for me because today is the day i have to leave Eraklyon because today is my 28th day, so basically it has been 1 month. I got up from my bed, ever since two weeks ago with me nearly being pregnant with Skys child, ive been more careful but also depressed. I wish i could stay here for more than a month, if i asked Samara and Erendor they would think i did like Sky, or they'd just be suspicious about me.

I got up and showered after about 15 minutes i got out the shower, still depressed because Sky hadnt been speaking with me much after the incident and hes still a man whore, i hate this and tommorow morning i have to go meet my soon to be fiance, i dont even know who the guy is and i have to spend a weekend with him on our own, what if hes a perverted weirdo.

I dont put make-up on anymore because Samara said im not allowed because maids dont where make-up so yanno. I quickly put my uniform on and headed to Skys room. I knocked on the door and straight away Sky answered the door. I ignored his intense stare and walked straight past him. I then noticed a half naked form on his bed. I nearly gasped but i stopped myself from gasping. I felt my eyes sting but i manned up and started cleaning his room. How could he have a woman over, but what do i care, why do i even care its not like were involved, i destroyed my chance of that two weeks and a day ago.

I picked up the sluts clothes and chucked them ontop of her passed out form, i wanted to slap her out of this room. Sky had left, a little smirk formed on my lips. I quickly shut the door and used magic to changed into a dress and put on my make-up. I then walked up to the girl and poked her sides making her wake-up.

"What? hmm...-" She asked me, She was wearing a navy lace underwear and bra set. Bitch, her clothes that were laying on the floor looked like a tiny pathetic excuse of a croptop and a very mini skirt, Sky did dissapeared last night. He mustve went to a very cheap bar lastnight to pick up some slut.

"What, the fuck are you doing in my husbands bed?" I screamed at her, i tryed to hide my smirk as much as could, the girls dull grey eyes shot open and so did her head, she looked at me with worry. She loo ked me up and down to check if i was. "You slut, get the fuck out now, sleeping with a married man, i never want to see you in Eraklyon ever again, otherwise i'll have you executed for comitting adultery" I screamed at her, i added abit of catholic terms in my voice. I doubt she understood my 'big' words but she looked scared so she quickly shoved on her 'clothes' and left through the balcony so she wouldnt be seen. I smirked and quickly changed into my maids uniform and wipped all my make-up off.

After i done that i quickly used magic to sort out Skys room and then sat on the bed, that magic took most of my energy partly because i havent been in Alfea for a long time, so i havent used my magic at all. Because most of the time im being a Spy, a proffesionally trained spy who works for W.O.O.H.P, god knows what it stands for by yeah and they sent me here, the agencie is originally located in Gardenia, so i basically stay there half the time. My boss is Mike and his wife Vanessa, they rule the orginisation together, they are the best bosses ever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard a gasp, i looked up to see Sky, standing in the door way, his arms were folded and he was looking at the space the slut was. I looked at him directly in the eyes from my position 6 feet away. Sky looked right into my eyes but then i looked away, i wanted to avoid the hurt in his eyes.

Sky then cleared his throat. "Are you done in here?" I nodded, i really didnt want to speak, "Ok...umm...-" He looked around "I dont really have any jobs for you to do,so i guess you can go see my parents about Alfea and then your free," I nodded, it took alot of me to actually step outside. I walked to the Throne room, from the side of my eye i saw Sky watching me, when i had my back turned to him, i could feel his upset gaze on my back, i really just wanted to run up to him and hug him till he feels happier.

I kept walking to the throne room when i bumped into someone, i looked up to see Brandon, i rolled my eyes and walked straight past him shoving him out the way. I hated him ever since that night. I kept walking till i got to the huge double doors. I knocked and then the door opened straight away. I walked in and thanked the guard who opened it. I walked and got closer to Erendor and Samara, they both smiled as i got closer. The blonde, brandons girlfriend and her 4 friends were there, they were all sat at the table.

"Hello Bloom, please join us at the table" Samara said signalling me to sit by the girl with pink hair and the one with very dark hair. I wonder why their here. "Right before you ask anything, we've called you here because your all princesses and heirs to a kingdom, and we are looking for a wife, for our son, so we were...-" She got interrupted by me.

I got up after even hearing those words, everyones eyes were on me. I signed and walked out the room, as i walking out i quickly changed into my undercover spy uniform which was all black. I wore a black croptop, a black blazer, a pair of black shiny leggings and black platform heels. I put on a light colour of eye shadow, bright red lipstick, and a bit of foundation and blusher. My hair was down in a dark red and in formal curls at the ends of it. I kept walking with the guards starring at me. I remembered that 25 minutes ago, i checked Skys schedule and it said he had a meeting at Sparks today, i wonder why? oh well i guess i'll see him there.

I walked out Eraklyons castle and you'll never guess which hotties i saw. There they were all 5 of them starring at me with lust. I smirked and winked at them, i walked the opposite direction they were standing in and walked away into a portal. God Sky's face was halirious i tryed not to look at him like i didnt care but honestly i couldve stared all day.

I got to Sparks, i had to stay over tonight because tommorow, i had to get u early but im going to fool my parents, i'll pretend to be in my room and sleep when actually i'll portal to go see my good friend Andy, i pretend to be a student at Gardenia high and by the time i get to Gardenia it'll be morning even though here it'll be 6.00pm at evening. Different dimension. Different time, seems accurate.

I walked into the castle, ignoring all the stares and cameras, reporters and so called 'fans', I also walked past the guards at the gate, ive made really good friends with a few who are a year or two older than me, Todd, Rick, Louis, Harry and Josh. Theyre all pretty cool and are my 'personal bodyguards', but not being a slut or anything ive slept with the majority of those boys but thats only Louis and Rick, the rest are just friends/body guards.

My mother hugged me bringing me out of my own mind. She started rambling on about things. I didnt really pay attention all i did was smile, but when i saw the one person that was basically my world was stood behind her, my eyes widened. There he was Sebastian of Domino, my brother. The person, i love and trust the most in the whole world. My smiled widened when i saw his eyes looking at me and he had a slight grin on his face. I walked past my mother and practically attacked my brother. He immediatley hugged back.

I started catching up with my brother "So hows the hunt on finding a fiance then?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down "C'mon Sebastian, you cant give up she was a right gold digging cheating bitch and you should see her after i was done with her" I said smirking at what happened, after i found out Sebastians Ex-fiance cheated on him, i portalled straight to her and battered her how fucking dare she cheat on the best guy, i knew i didnt like her from the start. Gold digging bitch.

Me and Sebastian talked for a while until it was 7.00pm, so i decided i would pretend to go to sleep and actually i was going to Gardenia to partayy. I walked into my room and wore the exact same clothes style but a tiny difference. I looked at the clock. It was 7.10pm here which means in Gardenia it would be 8.00Am. I quickly puffed up my hair and then made a portal, i arrived infront of WOOHP(My secret spy orginisation) I crossed the road and took a few turns. I turned to my beauty parked on the side of the road. I smirked and jumped into my italian leathered inside of my black ferrari. I quickly shoved my keys in and drove to college, i knew i was late because college starts at 8.00AM but the time now is 8.05AM and by the time i get there it'll be 10 past 8. I drove past a few buildings and finally reached the college/school parking lot. I parked my car next to a Red Mercedes benz. I walked into the building which was empty because everyone was in class.

I walked to class room C6 and without knocking i stepped in and everyones eyes were on me, i hadnt been to College for a while and i realised everyone could see my arm tattoo that was only visible in earth, i had a spell on it in the magical dimension. The teacher Mr . Richards, took a huge gulp and looked me up and down pervert. "Ohh hello Adele, its nice to finally see you, take a seat next to Michelle" He said.

"Nahh, im sitting in the back and its not very nice to see you" I said and walked up the stairs of the classroom and into the top of Proffesor Richards class. He didnt answer back and just kept silent untill i sat down on my own in the back, i didnt like socalizing. I have to go through College without pulling out to become a WOOHP proffesional agent. Everyone was starring at me, maybe its because im wearing black and have tattoos, lol suckers, they all, well nearly all of them used to bully me and make fun of me, especially that slut. Mitzee, her eyes were the widest.

Maybe ive changed since last time i came, which was 1 and a half years ago, ive been busy with missions. I have changed only the slightest, my hairs got longer and darker, my used to be flat chest and ass are double the size, which is big, my eyes are darker, ive gotten more curves and taller, i always wear heels and black, i like to look the part of a spy orginisation. Ive become more harder and stronger and also a huge amount of counfidence has entered me so yeah, ive gotten a mansion to live in and a ferrari, well 2 but that doesnt matter, ive tracked down my birth parents and soon im going to have a fiance, so yeah.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when i felt a tap on my shoulder, i looked over to my side to see the girl infront of me had a piece of paper in her hand and she was giving it to me, i took it without saying anything to her. It said...

_Adele?_

_Is that you its been ages since ive seen you and youve changed a whole lot, i cannot believe its you, i thought you'd left this shithole for good leaving me behind, ohh and look at Mitzees face, she starring at you. Haha anyway we should catch up sometime_

_Andy _

I shurgged and put the note down on the table, i couldnt be bothered to use my eyes to explore to find Andy, so i just folded the note up and sat there day dreaming. I was then again pulled out of my thoughts when the door opened, a boy with golden eyes and blonde hair just like Skys but a bit shorter, came through. He examined the room and looked at me for a few seconds longer.

"Jace?" The teacher asked the boy, they started talking and once in a while they both would take a glance at me. I didnt really care, the principal probably wanted to see me, i got up and packed my book into my black side bag. The boy like me was also wearing all black. The teacher nodded at the boy and then looked at me.

"Adele, could you please go to the principals office with Jace here, he'll lead the way" Mr. Richards said. I just got up and walked down the stairs looking at my shoes and listening to their noise. I stopped when i saw Jace starring at me. Did i have something on my face? I motioned Jace to lead the way and he shook his head and then took a step out the door, i followed him behind.

"Why do i need to go to the principals office?" I asked, we were in a very dark corridor, seriously where was this guy taking me, i wanted to force him to talk but that would be harsh, hey look, wait a minute is that the WOOHP tattoo, is he apart of WOOHP. "Are you apart of WOOHP?" i asked him with a very very serious expression, the next thing i see is black, he tied my hands and then took me to god knows where, after that everything went black.

After what felt like days of abuse and beatings i opened my very heavy eyelids, to see...- a figure standing over me. I opened my eyes wider, it was Alec my cousin? I looked at his face examining his expression. It was dead serious, he smiled when i got up and tryed sitting up he helped me. Did i black out what happened? .I looked around the room and had no clue where the hell i was. The room was white, it had 10 other beds that were all white plain bed sheeted. They had a few photo frames but of people.

I looked up at Alec. "Where the hell am i? and What am i doing here, what even happened for me to be in a colour free place i dont get it what the hell why are there 10 other people starring at me?" I asked creeped out, they all had wide eyes and were starring at me.

"Bloom remember when i came to Eraklyon to visit you and i told you about the fact that were related and then you started believing me well here they are the rest of your cousins accept for the redhead and the guy glasses, the rest of us are related to you" He said, I raised a brow "And we kind of brought you here, but hey dont hate anyone apart from Jace the blonde because hes the one who decided to knock you out" I looked over at the blonde and glared at him. He cringed away.

"Asshole" I mumbled "So basically that blonde boy kidnapped me from school, to be here at an infirmary" I said raising a brow. There was a tall girl, a shorter girl, a boy with blonde hair, a man with black hair and a woman with dark brown hair. And of course Alec and a few other people i couldnt be asked examining. "Do my parents know you like made me uncounscious and then brought...- well kidnapp me." I asked.

"Well no, but they'll be happy to know youve finally met your cousins that do the exact same jobs as you, Spies, thats how i know your a spy" Alec said, I frowned which made them all chuckled. What was i going to do my parents dont know im a fricken spy. Ahhh god help me right now.

"Uhh yeah about that, i think it'll be best not to mention to my parents that im an undercover spy, because if you do i wont be allowed to enter Sparks or see my brother anymore" I said truthfully, i didnt want to stop seeing my brother. Hes my whole world, the only person who truely understands me and would fight or even do anything in my honour, hes the worlds best older brother which is sweet.

"Ok, so Bloom, why dont you tell us a little about yourself after we introduce ourselves" Alec said smiling, i smiled back and then turned to look at who alec was pointing at, "Thats Jace, the guy that kidnapped you" I smiled at him. "thats Clary his girlfriend, over there is my sister Isabelle and her boyfriend Simon, who is next to her. And last of all Maryse and Robert your aunt and uncle also known as your headmistress and headmaster" Alec said, when i looked a little closer i realised they were. Before i knew it i was bombarded with hugs from Maryse, Isabelle and Clary. I smiled and hugged back, im deffo inviting them all to my soon to be wedding.

"Bloom we heard about your fiance that you have not yet seen, lets all pray to god that hes hot and as soon as youve gotten a wedding date. Me and Clary are the first people you can call for shopping, uhh i cannot wait" Isabelle screamed, i hardly even knew her.

"Dont worry Bloom, shes normally always like this and i suggest if you want to live do not eat Izzys cooking...-" Jace stopped speaking when he saw Izzy glaring at him. "I mean its delicious" He said making everyone laugh and recieve a glare from Izzy. I checked the time and realised it was really late 11.00pm already. I got up and explained my situation and told them that i would catch up some other time.

I got up and put my Blazer back on, i made a portal to my bedroom and quickly washed the make up off of my face. I changed into my comfy pyjamas and quickly put on an alarm clock for tommorows meeting with my fiance. Well it was a weekend but i wasnt going to enjoy it so i may aswell call it a meeting. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Cannot wait to write the chapter where Bloom and Sky meet, i know before i said this chapter would be it but i didnt want to rush things. Thanks for the reviews once again oh and if you have any suggestions please post them on reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Yay finally, anyway sorry for the late update, i know some of you guys are dying for them to meet, but im going to carry on until i want to stop i don't care about the name of the story, so yeahh.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, i had PE today, my legs are killing had to run on and on for what felt like miles and miles.**

**Blooms POV -**

I woke up from the huge headache achieving noise in my room, my eyes shot up and i looked or even glared at my alarm clock only to discover that it wasn't my alarm clock, but it was someone banging on my door. I got up with my hair a mess and my silk night dress all creased, i quickly put on a robe and walked over to the door. It was my mother as soon as i opened the door she walked in followed my 3 maids. I rolled my eyes.

"Bloom honey hurry up and get ready your meeting your fiancé soon, and don't worry about packing I've packed every item needed" She said, she looked over to me and winked teasingly. I felt like gagging seriously what the hell, what kind of queen encourages her daughter to do such things.

"First of all mother, no i will not wear what you choose and there was no need for you to pack for me because ive already packed and you seem in a hurry to get rid of me and why the hell are you encouraging me to have sex, what's wrong with you don't ever do that ever again otherwise I'll be sick all over my brand new carpet that you just got done" I said as i pushed my mother out the room, the maids followed my mother. I chuckled i love my mother she's so funny.

"Okay I'll let you off for that but no wearing black, remember you're not going to a funeral so dress normal, like a princess and i mean it" She said with her warning me voice, i shrugged and looked at my watch, i had an hour to get ready and half an hour to eat breakfast. I went to my bathroom showered and shaved, its what every girl does before a like well..kind of a date things. I walked to my closet and chose a light colored navy dress that had lace on it and a pair of silver louboutin peep toe heels and a matching purse.

I done my hair normally straightened then i added curls at the bottom, i done my foundation, topliner, mascara, light pink lipstick(MAC), and a bit of Smokey white and black eyes shadow. When i was done i made sure all the maids and servants got my bags, i offered to take them but my father insisted that they took them for me. I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast which was just a piece of toast and tea. When i was done it was finally time for me to go meet my future husband. My mother wouldn't tell me where i was going and neither would my father they said it was a surprise.

I hugged my parents and got into the ship, they said i was going to the prince's realm first and then he and I are going to go to our weekend destination together. I was actually getting quite excited.

**Sky's POV -**

I was waiting outside the castle with my bags and my mother, she was rambling on about how to treat the girl, i doubt I'll even say yes to the alliance but what the hell may as well fuck her and then leave for the weekend unless she's hot. I was brought out of my thoughts when my mother nudged me.

"What?" I asked in an irritated tone, I'd much rather stay here this weekend instead of going on this stupid tripwith a posh twat that i don't know yet i have to marry her as well. I was actually more than pissed off words couldn't describe even this.

"Sky, where have your manners gone young man?" She asked me in a serious tone but then she smiled and became cheerful again" Okay so, I'm going to warn you that the girl doesn't know who you are yet either okay, so you'll both be new to each other and son please don't d anything bad, and please for god sake use protection but i doubt a princess of Sparks would do such a sinful act before marriage" My mother mumbled the last bit to herself.

We both looked up when we heard a ship landing, i took a deep breath for all i know this girl could help me get over Alex. Me and my mother walked closer, i was strong enough to carry my own bags so i didn't really need the servants helping me. I walked closer and closer, until i saw a guard walk out, then a girl with a hooded cape and then behind her another guard. Its understandable because she is Princess of Sparks, daughter of Oritel. We got close enough to see the girl with the hooded cape on her. I could see her legs but a little part of her dress covered the top interesting part. Her heels were very high and her legs looked delicious. I could see her lips and nothing else.

The hooded girl took off her hood, dropping it her eyes widened when she saw my mother and i looking at her, my mother smiling and me with wide eyes. Her eyes wandered down to my suitcase.

"I think my parents got the wrong address" She said barely a whisper, she was about to turn around when one of her guards grabbed her wrist and held her still, she was staring at me. I was confused...no scratch that i was absolutely confused, what was going on since when did Alex, my personal maid become Princess of Sparks.

"No don't worry dear you haven't, ooh and your parents and i have forgotten to mention a tiny little detail about your trip, that tiny detail is, its for a week not a weekend and even if you don't want to marry each other you have to because we've signed papers so you to are betrothed to each other." Samara said a smirk on her face.

Bloom looked over to her and gulped "What about the other five, im not the one who was supposed to be chosen, I'm supposed to be a undercover spy, not some gold digging queen who thinks she better than anyone else, why not pick one of the girls who actually want this" Bloom screamed at her. The guards put a hand over her mouth.

"M apologizes, your majesty the King told us to keep her quiet and make her go into that ship no matter what" One of Blooms guards said. Bloom was glaring at him with all the hate she had in her. They then dragged Bloom back into the ship and my mother then glanced at me.

"Mother whats goi...-" I was interrupted by her "Look, I'm sorry for all this son but i know your true feelings for her and i want my son to be happy, she's just hidden away in a shell all you have to do is crack that shell" My mother said kissing my forehead, she smiled and walked back into the castle. I took a very deep breath and steadied my feet, i looked up at the ship and the two guards still dragging Bloom into the ship, i signed and walked up to them.

"Stop, let her go, you guards go inside we'll be there in a few minutes" I said they nodded and let Bloom go and then walked into the ship. I stood there just starring at her, Bloom was starring anywhere but at me. I just signed and picked her up putting her over my shoulder and walked into the ship with Bloom screaming for me to put her down. When i got into the bedroom part of the royal ship i set her down on the bed, she was glaring at me furiously.

"You know if you want this to work" I said pointing towards her and then me and back at her again "Your going to have to stop giving murderous glares for no reason" I said as i sat beside her, she didn't move or hesitate to, so that was a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Uhh...the thing that bothers me most about this" She started, i braced to hear the words that would shatter my heart even more "Is that i had to wake up early to get dressed and put make-up on, when it was only you i was meeting, i mean c'mon you've seen me in a maid uniform, what could be more worse" She said, i chuckled at her annoyance. "Yeah you can laugh all you want but its not even funny" She said "Oh My God, there better be a fucking TV here" She shouted and i laughed

"Yes there is and ...-" I hesitated, we were having a good moment did i really have to ask her now, but i will have to eventually so why not now? "what's up with the whole maid business, one minute your that hot girl walking into Eraklyon completely ignoring the princes of Eraklyon and next your a maid, after that your the same hot girl and now your a spy and a princess?" I asked her quite confidently if i might say so.

"Ok let me explain this im a Spy for an organization in Gardenia, me and my cousins work there of course your parents know because they hired me for a month but my parents don't know because i didn't want to tell them, i wear black 'hot clothes' as you say because its part of the uniform, wearing black and i've always been Princess of Sparks dumbass" She said laughing. Wow that laugh is really...re..ally just amazing.

"Ok, let me get this straight, your princess of Sparks, your parents are Oritel and Miriam and you have an older Brother...-" Bloom interrupted me "His name is Sebastian" She said, i smiled "And you're a spy, along with your cousins and can i ask, what's going on with you and Brandon, why were yo...-" Bloom interrupted me..

"Eww... don't finish that sentence, Brandon was basically my guide, he was the one who showed me around and he was also part of the spy plan, he knew who i was and he told me everything i needed to know about you and that's all nothing more" She said shivering. I looked up to see i had moved closer and closer to Bloom, she didn't seem to mind.

"When do we get off and go to the comfortable hotel bed" Bloom whined, i chuckled. She looked up to see me laughing and raised an eyebrow "Why are you laughing, i don't get you!" She said.

"Were going to be here soon, don't worry sleeping beauty, and you do realize we will have to share a bed, since I'm definitely not sleeping on the couch unless you want to?" I gave her a slight smirk and raised a brow.

"No way, i don't care its only a bed, its not like either of us sleeps naked, is it" She said looking at her phone, her head then shot up and she eyed me suspiciously "Do..you?" She asked.

"Um...-" I scratched the back of my neck and then grinned "Yeah but i'll sleep in boxers just for you" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes. I chuckled at her response, i wonder what she wears to sleep? "What do you wear to sleep?" I asked before i realized the words had even come out of my own mouth. She was looking at her phone and then she looked up at me and mumbled a huh, "I asked you what you wear to sleep?"

"Ohh...i guess sometimes, its a t-shirt and shorts or a dress and sometimes if its boiling, a bra and shorts why?" She asked me, i kind of froze and didn't know what to say next, man if i cant be faster with my words im going to be a horrible speaker.

"I don't know, i figured i have to informed to know if I'll be having a boner every night" I said winking, she jus burst out laughing clutching onto her stomach. I'm glad i made her laugh "What its true, if i see you naked then obviously I'll have thoughts in my head" I said, she looked grossed out

"Eww, you have thoughts in your head?" She asked, i laughed nervously and waited for us to fucking arrive "Im...gunna go find out how long until we arrive, my backs killing me" She said as she got up and walked out the bedroom part of the ship, i examined her dress, its suited her and her hair looked amazing, i couldn't even describe her beautiful face. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard Bloom call my name.

"Yeahh?" I shouted back, she said something about the view, i walked to where she was, she was with the body guards and all 3 of them were looking out the window, and they could not be any closer. I felt a huge pang of jealousy inside me. I rushed over behind her and stood there waiting for her to acknowledge me. They all took steps back but Bloom back bumped into me, she turned her head to see me and smiled.

"Look out the window, Quick" She said pulling me towards her and the window, i followed her gaze and saw the amazingly beautiful view. I smiled i was going too have one whole week with Bloom and i and th beautiful weather, wow how much more greater can life get.

"Prepare for landing" I heard the ship captain yell to everyone. Everyone accept Bloom heard, i rolled my eyes at her starring. I was about to reach for her when the ship landed and she fell back, luckily i caught her and closed my eyes, we both fell on to the floor, her on top of me. I smirked as she had one eye open and the other closed. "I know this is a very comfortable position for the both of us, but i think we should save ths kind of stuff for the hotel room bec...-" She playfully hit my arm and got up she offered me an arm, i took it and got up and realised i was against her body, we fit together perfectly, she was the perfect girl for me. I looked down into her beautiful eyes and starred.

"Your majesty's we are here and you can do this in the hotel room" The guard said, i wanted to hit him so badly but that would put a bad first impression on my future wife. I was about to speak when Bloom beat me to it "Ooh shut it Todd" She said poking her tongue out to this Todd guy. I followed Bloom out the ship, we were greeted by a bunch of fans being stopped by guards.

We smiled and walked into the hotel, it was huge and the whole 10th floor was for me and Bloom. I dismissed the guards after they dropped off our luggage to our room. I followed Bloom as she explored the huge room, it had 1 bedroom, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a balcony, a living room and a dinning room.

"This floor of the hotel is huge, we could practically live here" Bloom said looking around. She smiled and that made me smile.

We kept wondering around. Well Bloom was anyway, I was stood there thinking about having a future with Bloom, I would more than happily marry her because I know for a fact that I love the girl and would do anything to protect her. I fell in love with her in just a month, its obviously clear that were meant to be together. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach rumbling. I was really hungry, Bloom must be as well.

"Bloom, are you hungry, shall we got get dinner? I heard that there are amazing restaurants here" I asked her. Bloom walked into the room and in front of me.

"Well I was kind of thinking, because its late maybe we could just order room service and watch a movie, but don't worry I don't like chick flicks ether so your lucky" She said smiling. I grinned

"Ok what food shall we order and what movie?" I asked her.

"Well have you watched Olympus has fallen?" She asked me. I shook my head "Its good its an action movie, its about a man who saves the president from terrorists." Bloom said "But Sky don't worry its not that scary, so you wont need a spare pair of boxers" She said as she walked a little back, she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Ha so funny" I said with a sarcastic serious voice "Ok so what food?" I asked her.

"hmm….. what about.." She thought for a second " Pepperoni pizza and Cola?" I did not know what the hell that was so I gave her a 'What the hell is that?' look. Bloom signed "God, Sky if you want to be a good husband in the future your going to have to learn about Pizzas because they are the best. Just order it and a large one because you're going to love it" She said as she turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom "Im getting changed into my pajamas" She said. I nodded. I grabbed the phone and dialed 111.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The person on the phone said.

"Hi, this is Prince of Eraklyon, I'd like room service please" I said.

"Of course your majesty, what can I get you?" He asked.

"I'd like a large pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Coca Cola and also could I rent the film Olympus has fallen" I said.

"Of course sire, we'll drop It off in 5 minutes"

"Thank you" I said and hung up. I walked into the bedroom and saw Bloom sat on the floor going through her suitcase. She was digging deep.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Im trying to find my wet wipes, to wipe my make-up off my mother packed so I basically know nothing about this suitcase." She said, I laughed. I took off my attire and opened my suitcase.

"I guess I'll get changed aswell" I said. Bloom chuckled.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL" Bloom shouted she had a blue cardboard box in her hand and was glaring at it.

"What?" I asked.

"My mother packed a 50 pack of condoms. I cannot believe her that is disgusting, ew I can't even look at them" Bloom said, she walked over to the bin and was about to dispose of them but I quickly jumped over the bed and stopped her.

"What the hell…..-"Bloom stopped speaking when she noticed me in only my boxers. My eyes widened as I realized it as well. Shit. She moved back towards the wall and that's when I realized she was wearing the sexiest night dress that I had ever seen. My eyes widened when I felt my boxers tighten. I looked down to my boxers and there was a huge lump there and by huge I mean huge. Shit what if Blooms noticed. I looked up to see her wide eyes her hand was covering her mouth.

"Bloo…..-" I started.

"You dirty boy" She said with a smirk on her face. I relaxed a bit after that "God I know I'm hot but wow, you get turned on easily" She said staring at me. "C'mon the foods here" She said as she threw the box of condoms on the bed and walked out the room. I quickly followed behind after shoving on a white t-shirt. I didn't bother with shorts or pajama bottoms.

I joined Bloom on the sofa, I had my arm around her shoulder and her head was resting on my shoulder. I liked this position. The sofa was a recliner so our legs were intertwined. I smiled, I love the girl so much. I am the luckiest person ever. And Blooms right this Pizza thing is delicious.

**Sorry it's taken me long to update, I've had to type this up twice because of Microsoft word right now.**

**Reviews Please**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

**So sorry for the latest update ever, I haven't had my laptop recently so I haven't been able to update. And plus I've been updating Watt pad stories as well this isn't the only account I have fan fictions on Lol.**

**Blooms POV – **

I was on the sofa snuggled up with Sky when we heard a loud beep coming from Sky's phone. He quickly grabbed it and checked it, I saw a hint of anger on his face. Sky noticed my staring and smiled a weak smile. I smiled back but I couldn't help but wonder what the text message said and who it was from. Then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, Sky was a player and arrogant person who used girls for sex and had no manners at all. If we ever had kids what would he teach them?

Sky moved closer and pushed me closer to him so we were squeezed together, his hand slowly going towards my chest. I rolled my eyes and jumped off the sofa. Sky gave me a confused look. I glared at him. Sky cringed back and watched me intently as I turned the TV off and binned the pizza box and finished bottle of Cola.

"I'm going to bed, who's sleeping on the sofa. Me or you?" I asked him. Sky was confused and then realised what I had just said to him. He stood up and walked closer to me trying his best to get to me, I swear if I hadn't had Sebastian to teach me how to suppress my anger I would've punched the arrogant, obnoxious dick by now. I pushed this hand away before he could touch me.

"Bloom, what the hell is your problem? One minute your all friendly, cheerful and funny and now you hate me again, you know what your problem is you're a slut" He said storming off into the bedroom. I shrugged and grabbed a pillow and the blanket and slept on the sofa.

I was about to close my eyes when Sky's phone beeped again. I hesitated before grabbing it and going through his phone, the idiot left his phone unlocked. It was an unknown number, I checked the messages the person had sent, and it was things like….

'_Hi baby'_

'_I'm up for a very fun night, can I come over sexy'_

'_Hey pretty blue eyes can I come over'_

'_Baby, I think I forgot my panties at yours take care of them for me, I'll be over soon'_

'_I fucking love fucking you'_

'_I love you baby'_

'_Meet now, I need a good fuck'_

My heart throbbed, I shoved the phone back on the side table and closed my eyes trying my best to stop the tears. How the hell could he do this, He may not have known who I was but he could've had the decency to break up with them no matter who I was.

The Next Morning –

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my eyes, it was irritating me, and I turned my head over in the comfy hotel bed. Then it came to back to me, I fell asleep on the sofa, how am I in bed now? I asked myself. I looked around and didn't notice the fact that I had my arms around Sky's bare chest and he had his arms around my waist, squeezing me into him. I tried my best to escape but there was no way I could, he was practically squeezing the living life out of me.

"Sky" I said sternly and in an irritated tone. Sky stirred and mumbled something all I heard was 'baby' and 'later'. I started shaking him violently, but nothing could wake little miss sleeping beauty up. I rolled my eyes and then noticed the glass of water on the side table, I stretched reaching over to it, and I tipped some on the floor, but oh well. After making a mind plan about how to not spill any on me, I finally figured it out and smirked. Sky was now irritably snoring. I tipped the glass over his hair making him shoot up and push me over to the side. I was clutching my stomach laughing. Sky was now full on glaring at me, I couldn't care less I was enjoying this.

I immediately stopped laughing when Sky staring laughing, I realised why because he had tipped a cold jug of water over me, I felt it go down my dress and into my bra "Ahhhhh oh my god it's in my fucking bra" I squealed, I ran into the bathroom and quickly took my clothes off and wrapped a cotton white towel around my body. I turned around to find Sky smirking at the tight towel around my body, he looked me up and down, while I glared at him after a few seconds of glaring, I decided I was hungry, I quickly threw the towel off my body and threw on a silk robe that was short, it went to my mid-thigh but my mother packed it so I guess, she approved of it.

I walked into the kitchen to see Sky sat on the sofa legs spawn against the whole thing. I rolled my eyes, I guess I have to make food for the moron. "Oii, fat shit what do you want for breakfast" I asked him blocking his view of the TV, he was watching Bay Watch which is a TV show of hot women and men in beach clothes. Pervert. I crossed my arms over my chest looking down at him.

"Whatever you can make baby" He said looking at the TV, I rolled my eyes god what kind of person do I have to marry. I walked over to the kitchen and made scrambled eggs, beans, bacon and two pieces of toast for each of us, I quickly poured two glasses of tropical/orange juice and went into the living room. There was a table in front of the Sofa, I placed the two drinks and cutlery there and then went back into the kitchen to get the food.

I placed the food on the table and shoved Sky's leg off, I sat down and started digging in. I looked over at Sky, he was staring at me. I gave him a questioning look "Uhh...…you look cute eating" He said grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Don't even try to charm" I air quoted the word charm, "Me because it's not going to work, because I know what kind of a person you are and what you do. And also you called me a fucking slut and I am never ever going to forget that and how about the fact you actually had the cheek to carry me to bed and crush me in the bed" I asked him with my brows raised. Sky was about to speak when I ignored him and started eating and watching Made in Chelsea.

I was done with my food and I looked over to Sky, it looked like he was done a while ago. I picked up the finished plate and dropped them into the sink. After placing them all in the dish washer the hotel oddly had in their 'kitchen', this must've been some special hotel, and normal hotel rooms don't have every room a house does. I walked into the living room to see Sky watching a football channel, as if I'd let him watch the rest of this. I grabbed the remote off him and changed the channel to one of my likings. After about an hour I got bored and went to get changed so I could head off to the beach to catch a tan. I know it sounds weird. 'Princess of Sparks in bikini on the beach catching a tan' what would my parents think. I got up and didn't bother applying any make-up. I quickly changed into a black two piece bikini set, and threw a kimono cardigan on top. It was basically see-through but oh well, let all them horny teenage boys enjoy the view. I quickly put on a pair of sandals and a pair of sunglasses, then I started heading out towards the door. There was a shadow in front of me blocking my way. I looked up to see the _asshat_.

I tried shoving past him but he was stood still and frozen. I pushed him aside but he still stood in place. "Sky move out the fucking way now!" I shouted in his face, but the moron stayed still. I looked up at his face to see him smirking at my body. I looked down to only realise what he was staring at. I rolled my eyes and carried on with my pathetic attempts to shove past him. He still made no motion to move.

"I swear to god, I will punch you" I said. Sky chuckled slightly. I looked up at his face and glared at him, I signed and walked over to the bed and sat down, I knew for a fact that the asshat was staring at my ass while I walked over to the bed. I got out my phone and started going on my Instagram. Scrolling through I saw the millions of posts I had been tagged in. I shrugged and looked up to see Sky was by the dresser. I quickly stood up and made my way over to the door smirking as I went through.

"At least tell me what part of the beach you're going to!" Sky shouted behind me, I decided not to because of what he had done and I really needed alone time to think about all of this. I walked out the front door and into the beach, it was full of people but there was still enough room, I glanced over to a group of 17 year olds and some maybe even 18, they glanced at me, I shrugged and walked to find the perfect spot. I finally spotted a place that is kid-free and placed my deck chair down and laid down in it. I placed my sun-glasses off and closed my eyes. Finally peace and quiet.

"Hi, you must be new here" I lowered my sun-glasses a little and saw a boy about the same age as me, I rolled my eyes but of course he couldn't see. I sat up and was about to speak when another 2 boys appeared behind him. One of the boys from behind started laughing and there others soon joined in accept for the boy stood in front of me.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a serious yet annoyed voice. I felt like murdering them, they just ruined my fucking peace. I stared up at the boy in front of me he had dark brown hair and a lighter shade of eyes, the first boy behind him had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes also. The second one had a light brown shade of hair and blue eyes, the third had midnight black hair and piercing green eyes that reminded me of someone I know.

"We made a bet that Will, here" The second boy said tapping the boy who was stood in front of me shoulder. "Well the girls over there, you see them three they're our girlfriends and Will here doesn't have one so we dared him to ask you out because we all know you'll say no and will just end up laughing in his face. I'm Jake by the way" He said, I looked over to the others "That's Tom" He said pointing to the first guy "That's Luke" he said pointing to the third guy.

"Yeah, I asked what's funny not your whole life story and why wouldn't I accept his request for me to be his girlfriend, he's perfectly hot" I said examining Will. The other 3 boys stared at me in awe. I stood up and then I huffed realising I'm engaged. "I would say yes but I'm engaged"

"Ha-ha, I knew it Will she's just made up a stupid excuse for her to get out of this awkwardness" Jake said laughing as loud as he could. I rolled my eyes. I was about to speak when I spelt arms from behind my waist, I turned to see Sky in beach shorts, he was topless showing off his toned muscles. Sky's chin leaned on my shoulder he reached up and kissed mu cheek.

"See I am engaged, now fuck off you moron" I said smirking, I turned around to make a very fun scene. I crashed my lips on to Sky's, he immediately asked for entrance. I let him in and we started making-out. I pulled away before we got any further and looked back at the 4 boys. "If it's any constellation Will I would totally date you if I weren't engaged." I said making a smirk arise on his mouth. I felt Sky tense behind me. They all then finally left. I turned around to see Sky smirking at me. "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You just admitted were engaged three times. I guess that makes it official, I'll call my parents. The closer the hot wedding night the better" He said winking. I rolled my eyes and laid back down in my deck chair. I shoved my sun-glasses back on. I gasped as I felt something pick me up. I opened my eyes and saw Sky had me in his arms, bridal style. I watched as he laid down on the deck chair and then squished me into the corner.

"Hey this is my chair, go and get your own you're the one taking up all the room, I swear to god if I actually have to marry you then I'm not going to survive, I'll end up jumping off a bridge and then you'll be all over the newspapers. Then we'll see who's squishing who" I said. Sky grinned.

"I think I like it on top so I'll still be the one squishing you, and if you do jump then I'll jump and write a note saying my wife drove me crazy" I hit him on the chest and then gazed down to see Sky had a tattoo. I looked down to see a picture of a very detailed leaf. It was in a swirl going up to down, it was small yet so meaningful. I then looked closer to see the words 'Family' at the top and at the bottom 'Love'. Wow I thought.

"Like what you see huh?" Sky asked me looking down at me. I looked up at him and then back at the tattoo. I shook my head bringing me out of my thoughts. Man I must seem like a pervert. I tried to get up but Sky's iron hard grip held me against his side, I could help but notice we fit together perfectly. I signed and leaned back into his side watching the sun. I then gathered all the courage to ask him the question.

"What does that tattoo mean?" I asked, I looked into his amazing ocean blue eyes. The first time I saw him his eyes were the first thing I liked about him, but then he spoke and that changed everything I felt towards him. I wonder how he felt when first saw me.

"It's a tattoo towards my parents and family, well the parts of my family that are left. Baltor and the ancestral witches attacked my relatives land and only a few people survived but the whole of the royal family died, but Thoren survived because of a nymph her name is Daphne." Sky said, my eyes widened. I was about to speak when I realised he hadn't finished "So I decided to get a tattoo in their honour and the love part is for the love of my life, I was only 16 when I got it and then I couldn't wait till I met the perfect girl" Sky said smiling slightly.

I looked up and then back at the tattoo. I smiled slightly, leaning into his side, with his arm around my waist.

**Review please.**

**Okay so I want to know whether people like it when they despise the marriage or when they fall in love quickly. Choose and I cannot continue the story unless you guys pick a side. Love or Hate.**


	9. Chapter 9: Shock

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the late updates recently, I've had my biology assignment to give in which took me a while since I'm no good at Biology, anyway I broke my IPhone 5S and now I'm waiting for my new one to come in, I cannot wait trying to live without a phone is very hard indeed. The stupid delivery needs to hurry up before I go mad.**

**Blooms POV –**

I sat down on my bed, the shower that I just had was well needed, with all the sand that had gotten in all the places I didn't want it to be in. I stared down at my blank phone screen. I couldn't help but think what Sky's tattoo represented, it was sweet. I'd never ever met a guy who'd done something as cute as that. Imagine what life with him could be like, maybe I should just confront him about the texts and see what he says.

I got up and blow dried my hair, I quickly slipped on a pair of panties and a bra and tied my robe on, I couldn't be bothered with the effort of putting clothes on. I stood up tomorrows the day I start my period, so I'm going to have to prepare myself, for a craving for chocolate, stomach aches, blood and back pains, but the worst part is I can't let Sky find out.

I walked into the living room to see Sky half naked, I rolled my eyes, his hair was wet, and so he'd obviously had a shower. I sat down next to him and grabbed the remote causing him to sign. I switched the TV off, and turned my body towards him. Sky stared at me.

"We need to talk!" I exclaimed. Sky sat up from his laying down position, he sat down in front of me and placed his hands on my thighs, I couldn't help but shiver at the thoughts of his hands going up my thigh. I felt very excited and I wasn't planning on letting him finding out. I shoved his hands off, causing him to frown, I couldn't help but admire his frown.

"Look Bloom I know exactly what this is about" I felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off of me, I looked at him and relaxed slightly, thank god I didn't need to bring up the subject. "This is about our hot wedding night isn't it" I spoke to soon, Sky moved closer to me and carried on "You couldn't resist so you're going to ask me if we can do it earlier like tonight maybe" Sky said as he winked and leaned in, at first it looked like he was going to attack my lips but he buried his face in my neck and started sucking and licking my neck. I felt the pleasure go down my body. I swiftly pushed him off before I moaned letting him know that is exactly what I wanted.

"No actually you arrogant dick, I wanted to speak to you about the texts on your phone!" I said, Sky raised a brow in confusion. "I saw the texts you've been sending to your skanks whom your cheating on me with" Anger flashed through my voice, I was about to carry on when Sky chuckled. I rolled my eyes and stood up, I walked into the bedroom, I was about to get into bed but Sky's arms gently pulled me into him. With one swift movement he turned me to face him.

"I may play girls that think they are my so called girlfriends, but I'd never do that to a fiancé or a wife, no matter who it is. I've been ignoring them, I've even ordered for a new number on my phone so they can't contact me, why else do you think their all unknown numbers. Bloom I would never cheat on you" Sky said as he leaned closer and his eyes closed, I couldn't help but flutter my eyes closed, I felt his warm lips on mine, I melted into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my waist closed into him, practically grinding against him. I then realised what was happening, me and Sky were having a full-on heated make-out session and I was actually enjoying it.

I pulled away as soon as I heard my IPhone ringtone go off. I looked over to the bed and walked over to it, leaving a frowning Sky behind me. I pressed the answer button and listened to the voice on the other side of the phone.

'_Hello'_ The person said.

'_Hello, Princess of Sparks speaking'_

'_Hello Ms. Sparks, it is Dr. Phillips, I have very important news and I have been trying to reach you for a while, I have been informed that you are on holiday, so we will just have to converse on the phone." _

'_Okay'_

'_May I ask, if the blonde male, your husband I'm presuming is there with you because this is a matter that involves him also.'_

'_Yes he is, I'll put it on loudspeaker'_

'_Hi Doctor'_ Sky said through the phone.

'_Hello Prince Sky, now let's get started, the day you came into the clinic you found out that you weren't pregnant but you were tested by one of our trainee's, the doctor who had fled and given the trainee the job without confirmation has fled, I'm very sorry about this. But Bloom, Sky congratulations you're going to be parents'_ she said in a chirpy tone.

My mouth dropped open, of course it wasn't as bad as before because I was just a maid then, now I'm Sky's fiancé, but still we just got forced to get engaged, but now were having a child together. I couldn't process it all in, how the hell are my parents going to react to this, I cannot wait to see my father's fricken reaction, he's going to kill Sky.

'_Uhh Doctor, how long have I been pregnant for and when am I due?"_ I asked, shuttering nervously.

'_Princess, you have been pregnant for only 1 week so no need to unnecessarily panic, I'll have to see you in person to tell you when your due, so as soon as your back please make an appointment. Tomorrow you'll miss your period. I've examined your file'_ She said, my eyes went wide, I turned to see Sky grinning at me, what an idiot we just found out were having a child and he's grinning at the fact he knows I was going to have my period tomorrow.

"_Ok, and thank you, I know it must've been hard to track us_ down' I said, I looked at the ground the thoughts of Sky and I with a little child in our lives, was I ready to become a mother, judging by what my mother has told me it's very hard to stop a child from crying or even being mischievous.

'_It is quite alright Princess, thank you for your time and thank you very much for understanding, the doctor who has fled has been banned from working in a hospital, chemise or anything related to these, both of you have a good night and please do not consume any alcohol.'_ She said hanging up the phone, I signed and looked over to Sky to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't drink any alcohol did you?" He asked, awe how cute, I shook my head but his stare still stayed firmly on me "Didn't smoke?" I shook my head "Didn't do drugs?" Normally I would be mad at him but today I just couldn't be bothered I shook my head. "Didn't do….-"I cut him off.

"No Sky, I didn't do anything bad to affect our child, I didn't do drugs, I didn't smoke, I didn't drink, I didn't have sex with anyone else, I didn't touch anything that could be bad on our child, happy?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Aww Baby, c'mon don't be angry, I was just looking out for our child" Sky said as he moved closer, he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. "Its 11, let's get some sleep" Sky said, I nodded and was about to get up when Sky stopped me "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get changed" I said, he frowned slightly, trying his best to hide it but I could see his little frown. I couldn't help but mentally smirk.

"Why don't you just sleep with what you've got on, under the robe, unless you're like naked or..?" He asked smirking, I smiled and playfully winked at him.

"You wish, no I'm not naked" I took off my robe only to be met with Sky's wide eyes, I blushed as soon as I saw his eyes going up and down my body. "Wow, I could think of a lot of things to do to you right now and their all very sexually active ways, I'll write you a list just not now, because you seem tired, so c'mon" Sky said, I hoped into bed. Sky's arms wrapped around my waist, pushing me up and against his very sexy body.

**The Next Morning – **

I woke up to the amazing smell of pancakes, I lifted my head to see the bed empty. I quickly got up and brushed my tangled hair, I quickly slid on one of Sky's t-shirts that looked too big for me, it ended mid-thigh. I quickly shoved all my hair into a messy bun on to the top of my head, I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I walked on to the wood making my feet feel freezing, I walked over to my open suitcase and grabbed a pair of flip flops and shoved them on, and I walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the counter chairs. Sky was making pancakes. I smirked as he turned around and saw me "Wow who knew Sky the womanizer could make pancakes?" I said playfully, Sky passed me a fork, a plate with 2 pancakes, strawberries and cream. I took them and ate, surprisingly they were delicious "How the hell did you learn to make pancakes like these?" I asked wide eyed.

"Secrets my darling, if we stay married for over 5 years, then I promise I'll teach you, because I don't want to be giving away my grandmothers secret pancake mix recipe now do" He said as he leaned over the counter and touched the tip of my nose with his index finger.

"Don't worry, I'll find out. All I'll need is to go to a lingerie store" I said winking, I picked my plate up and walked over to the living room, sat down and turned the TV on. Soon after Sky followed with a plate full of pancakes, syrup, strawberries, cream, and a fork with an empty plate. I made room for him on the couch.

Sky looked over to me, grinning, like an idiot. I gave him a questioning look "You should wear my t-shirts more often you look hot" He said, I turned away blushing, I heard a small chuckled escape his lips, god his lips I wanted them so badly. I looked over to see him eating his food, he had already consumed 3 whole pancakes, and I still hadn't finished one.

"Wow you eat fast, I'm supposed to be the pregnant one" Sky chuckled and carried on consuming, he didn't get the fact I wasn't joking, I was being serious. "So what are we doing today?" I asked with a smile. Sky shrugged his shoulder, he's so very co-operative.

"I was thinking, I could take my fiancé shopping!" Sky said, looking over to me, my whole face lit up. Yay but this will probably be the last time because let me tell you now I shop a hell of a lot. "Hopefully, you aren't one of them people who buy the whole store and make me carry 50 bags" I smirked.

"Sorry to be a disappointment but you just described how I shop, make sure you bring both your credit cards, I'm going to get ready" I said as I exited and went to get ready, I wore something plain and queen like. I wore a white lace dress that ended above my knees, with a denim jacket and a pair of sandals with a heel. I quickly done my makeup. I brushed my hair letting it be in its usual tousled mess. I walked into the living room to see Sky sat in the position he was before.

I ran up to him and covered his view on the TV, he looked me up and down "You look beautiful" He said winking, I rolled my eyes and told him off "Go get ready quick" I said, Sky jumped off the couch and kissed my cheek before leaving to get ready. I sat on the couch waiting for him to get ready. 5 minutes later. Sky came out with summer clothes on, a V-neck t-shirt and a pair of 3 quarter jean shorts, his hair tucked neatly underneath his hat that suited him and his Michael Kors sunglasses covering his ocean blue eyes.

I smiled at this very hot look of his, he looked up from his sunglasses and shoved on his sneakers, I watched him shove the laces in to the sides of the shoes, he got up and grabbed a pair of keys from the counter, he grabbed my hand and held it leading the way, to this mysterious car that was suddenly parked outside the hotel destination we were walking to. We got into the Black 2 seated Porsche. Myself in the passenger seat and Sky in the driver's seat.

"I was thinking the lingerie store first and then it's your turn to pick" Sky said, I smirked "Funny thing is I'm not going to argue about that, I need new underwear you see and if you're paying I may as well help myself right?"

"Go right ahead sweetheart, knock yourself out, I have enough cash to make you too tired to walk around" He said. Oh this is so game on bitch. I smirked to myself, he'd so regret saying that to me. After 15 minutes of teasing, gossiping and hating on each other, we finally reached the mall. Sky let me lead the way, he wasn't expecting me to actually go to a lingerie store because I heard him gasp as soon as we neared the entrance. I entered and turned to see Sky standing outside.

"What's wrong Babe? Too scared to see what's inside?" I smirked. Sky rolled his eyes and held my hand as we entered, I wasn't embarrassed to have Sky watching me shop for underwear, it was pretty normal, and I picked up everything I bought which was 2 bags full. Sky paid for the whole think which cost a lot considering it was Ann Summers. Sky held the bags for me, I walked to the next store I saw, and it was a dress store. I ended up buying 5 dresses, each one of Sky's likings.

We were walking back to the Porsche, all the bags in Sky's hands, I was carrying my handbag and that's about it, what a gentleman. I smiled as Sky sat in the driver's seat after placing all my bags in the boot. "Where are we going this isn't the way to the hotel?" I asked Sky.

"I'm hungry, so were going to a steakhouse, on the upper east. I heard their to dye for steaks and quite frankly I think I deserve a too dye for meal because of the 4 hour shopping trip I just spent with my fiancé" He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest "Oh c'mon Sky, it weren't all that bad" I said, I started playing with the ends of my hair, I looked up to the car window and saw we had parked into a parking lot and Sky was out the car in fact he was opening my door. I smiled as I took his arm that he had offered and got up. We ordered our food and sat down at a 2 people table and ordered the Chef's special steaks, they were delicious. Sky was right these steaks were to dye for

Today had been very fun, especially the part when we got to the steak house and the waiter Marcus had started flirting with me, Sky got over protective and started cursing words every time Marcus spoke, I find it highly amusing.

As we parked into the hotel driveway, we entered the hotel, in to our room. Sky fell straight to sleep, he was exhausted. I washed my makeup off, I put all our clothes that had been worn in the wash basket. I put away everything, all the groceries, clothes, shoes, makeup and lingerie. I quickly changed into a night slip and fell asleep next to Sky, his arms securely around me, I couldn't or wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

**Hopefully y'all liked that.**


End file.
